LoveBug
by prettykouka
Summary: This was the opportunity.This was the place that could cure me.This was the ONLY place that i thought, i would find refuge.And i will make it happen.Nothing can stop me now. TxG.
1. Chapter 1

hey peoples, so yeah, this is just a lil oneshot that i made

**hey peoples, so yeah, this is just a lil oneshot that i made...it just came throught my mind for a story, but just couldn't quite make it fit in there as it was already too full of stuff...anyways!!on with this...hope you like it, but if you don'r or even if you do, please leave a review!!!**  
**--thanks for all the support ....this is dedicated to all my friends :)**  
**---xoxo---prettykouka**

_**I of course don't own anything from the High School Musical franchise.**_  
_**And this is for the whole story!**_

**Summary**

...I don't have one yet...sorry lol!

....Lovebug....

This was it.

I was there.

I was made for here.

Here was the place where i would get a new start. A fresh start. A new life.  
For once i was happy to move.

For once i knew that a new personnality and a new school, would be the best for me. It was the only cure, the only medicine, really.

The last cure that i had found, wasn't exactly the right medecine to take. Not for that kind of disease anyway. I mean seroiusly, look where it has brought me??

This, here, this time, was the right and only way. It had to be.

I would make it be.

I stared at the building a minute too long and got the attention of my dear mother.

I tore my eyes away from the school and looked at her with a half smile.

''It's where I belong Mom,''

This sentence sounded like I was trying to reassure my self more than my mom.

''Gaby, you don't have...''

''Yeah, Mom I do. Look at me. It's the right way. It's the only way.''

''Baby, seriously you are beautiful, just like you are.''

I didn't want to hear the speach and i for sure didn't want to get into an argument so i just nodded and grab my school bag.  
Reaching for the doorhandle, I heard my mom as behing me

''Would you like me to get you in?''

I opened the door and got out, after closing it and as my mom sled the window down, i told her

''Momma, I'm seventeen not seven. I think i'll manage my way in.''

I let out a small giggle, constrating my interior emotions, as she frowned.

She winked at me and i steped backwards before turning and faced the red and gray building. There in front of me was a small fountain, and at the top of the rock shape, was the letters 'EH'

EH. East High.

This was the way to my new life.

I made my way throught the morning crowd, not needing the map that lay in my bag as i knew my way. I hadn't been here before, but i had varous times visited the school's site where they kept the maps to get around the huge school. I had litterally studied the localisasion of all my classes. That way, there was no need for me to check everysecond, the way i was going.

I wouldn't be seen immediately as the new girl. The new curvy girl. Not that this qualification mattered to me really.

Maybe a little.

People had defined me likewise in a few months. they totally forgot about me. Totally forgot about the real me. The thing that really mattered. But it didn't matter.

Not anymore.

This was my new life, my new start and my new existence. I was happy of my choice.

And no one would be it destroyed it. No one.

Exept for my self.

And I knew what i wanted. I knew where I was going. My life has already been traced.

Who can just come up and erase what i have spent days and weeks to plan?

Simply no one.

I finally arrived in homeroom. It was totally obvious thought, as it was written in big letters on a side of the wall, next to the open door. I peeked in.

A few students had already been sitted.

Maybe a little tour to the bathroom wouldn't hurt.

I glanced at my watch on my wrist and groaned under my breath. There was no time for a little bathroom tour.

The bell rang and i felt my whole body shiver and it was like I had received an electrical shock.

Suddently, as I was still standing at the door way, I felt hands on my back.

They puched me inside, and I stubblered into the room, forced to walk by the force of the push.

Almost intently, my hand found their way to my belly.

I looked behind me and a guy was there staring at me.

I stared back frowning. He just looked and said

''You were in the way''

I wanted to say a comeback to that stupid coment but I was interrupted by the furious teacher, asking the students to grab a seat.

I didn't even bother looking at him a second later, i turned away and walked to an isolated seat in the back.

Mrs Darbus, the drama and homeroom teacher, asked people to present them selves as there were a few new students. Including me.

The new ones had to stand up and present them selves, saying what they liked and their age. Some looked enthousiastic about it, others just watched with annoyed looks.

And i was one of those annoyed people.

When it was my turn, i stood up and spoke loud. That shock my own little self. And i found nothing better to say then :

''My name is Gabriella Montez. I'm seventeen years old. And i just moved here from Tenesse.''

Someone cut me off and added:

''You sure don't sound like it.''

''Well that's because in my little stupid life, i never lived somewhere for more than a year. Didn't have time to grab their accent.  
And here is my other stop. But this one is going to be for about two years, the time that i get graduated and into college.''

''Thank you for sharing this with us Miss Montez. And welcome to East High. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here and won't want to leave.''  
She gave me a smile.

It's then i realized it.

i had unvolunterilly spoke out most of my life out, on the fist day! To people I didn't even know the names right!

Way to go Gabriella!

And as i sat down I mumurred under my breath something i half felt:

''I doubt that''

That small three word sentence was repeated, by the personn that sat in front of me.

A girl, with black, straight long hair looked at me over her shoulder and said

''Welcome to hell.''

I felt myself smile at that comment.

I had experience things before that people could qualify as being hell. And this place sure didn't look like it was.

She turned into her seat and looked at me, searching on my face for some kind of indications.

''My name is Majalhia.''

I had got that. It was one of the few names that i had captured. She had caught my attention. And she looked nice.

I could tell that she was a Idian Americain girl. He tanned skin, her eyes and her hair said it all.

I shook the hand that she offered to me.

Mrs Darbus had gone talking about different activities that where in the school.

One got my attention.

Well it didn't quite. It just did because Majalhia said that it was the only great and 'worth it' activity in the whole school: The school paper.

It's not that i wasn't interested in such thing or activity but i had no idea the school had a paper. It wasn't mentionned on the site. Well if it was then i hadn't noticed it.

I learned from the Idian girl that she was Co-president of the paper, and that not many students read it. Mostly the geeks and the nerds, for three reasons. One. The school paper was created a year ago. Two. The kids at the school are not quite the 'intelectual type'. And three, the school paper was created by a group of geeks and nerds.

But she wasn't part of neither of those groups. The good thing about geeks was that they were quite friendly and so, they let other cliques be part of their little thing.

It was fun.

It looked fun.

I didn't plan on getting a place in the paper, but Majalhia insisted on it, when we were getting our lunch, and I told her i would think about it. But she kept on insisting on it, and she wasn't a quitter. I had to accept. And after school, after one, as on Monday's school ended at one, we went together into the paper office.

She informed everyone that i was going to be part of their group now. And that she would found a place for me in the paper.

I was able to asist to their first meeting. And it had been fun. I found myself laughing! Something that I don't usually do.

Well, lets rephrase this. I haven't laughed that way in a long time. So long, that i couldn't quite remember when that had been.

-----------------------**OK!!!!**

**so this is not ....just in case you might be thinking so. I just realized that i di'dn't know the right lenght to a oneshot, and i also realized that this story couldn't quite be a oneshot. Maybe a oneshot with 2 or 3 chapters/....or more.**

**I'm really sorry if i got anyone bored...i really didn't mean to you know. and so please review and stuff even of you don't like it. and please tell me why and what you liked or dislike.**

**sorry also about the fast actions...didn't quite mean to do it that way. i'll try and get better at that!**

**thanks for reading!!**  
**--xoxo...**

**Prettykouka**

**PS: update to come...later on...this weekend:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm extremely sorry for the long wait…I can assure you that it won't happen again. I hope you'll enjoy this. Please leave a review!**

**--xoxo-Prettykouka.**

**And as mentioned before:**

_**I don't own anything created by the High School Musical franchise nor Disney!**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CHAPTER 2**

I walked fast, eager to get to Homeroom, on my second day of school. Last night I had accidently slept with my glasses on and I woke up this morning finding them slighty twisted.

So here I was walking througt the hallways of East High, with my lences on and going towards my locker, getting my notebook that I left there the day before and made my way to the destined room.

When I got there, I didn't hesitate as I had the day before, not wanting to be pushed forward by anyone again.

I walked to the desk I occupied the day before and found Majalhia right in her seat in front of me.

I excused my self before passing in front of her and her friend talking.

My new friend smiled at me as I dropped my self on my chair and put the notebook down, reaching for a marker.

When I looked up, my eyes lendend in the eyes to an emerald eyes girl with long black hair that hid part of her face, having only one eye visible. She smiled to me, and I, surprised couldn't move.

I looked at Majalhia which also was smile and that's when I realized it.

They were twins.

Identical. Same shape of eyes, same smile, same hair but the color of the eyes were total opposite. One had emerald eyes, the other brown ones.

''Hi'' the new girl said few seconds later, she handed me her hand for me to shake it "I'm Zeila. It's nice to finally meet you''

I shook her hand and smiled.

She had said finally, that means that Majalhia had told her about me.

I had never been someone that people really noticed.

Well that was until my old boyfriend…

"Wow! You guys are like so alike!''

They both laughed.

"That's why we are called twins Gabs. '' Majalhia giggled.

''Yeah, except for our eyes''

''Yeah and that's why we brought contacts matching our different eye colors, so that we could pass for one another and various times. We only get caught by my dad. He knows makes the difference…somehow.''

I giggled at this and the bell rang.

I was happy. I felt my heart skip out of happiness.

I had already two cool friends. And I would make more soon enough, as soon as I integrate my self in the school's paper. Yesterday I had registered some names but their faces were still blurry in my head.

Homeroom passed by really fast much to my surprised because it look way longer on the first day. Maybe it's because Zeila had gotten me into different conversations through it all. Not that I complain.

After that came free period, where I spent the hour socializing my self with more places of the School. I had seen all of them over the Internet, but it seemed better in real life. And it was.

And when I reached my favorite part of the whole school, I stopped a moment to smell the scent of fresh books. I went through aisles and let the tip of my fingers linger through the different categories of books.

The library.

My little place of escape out of my room.

My own little world. My little bubble.

My story is like a book. I totally feel like my life could be told to people. But I keep my story to my self. My secret belongs to me now.

The first time I had trusted someone with it, the first real time I opened up, the first time I had given myself fully to someone, my offered heart had been thrown to trash.

And there was NO way I was going back there.

I knew what I was here for. Two years, and I'm gone. I could handle that right?

Wait.

No doubting.

I had come all this way. It wasn't the time to doubt…It would have made all my and my mom's efforts worthless. And that wasn't going to happen, anytime soon.

I wouldn't doubt an I wouldn't flinch.

No.

I wouldn't.

I grabbed a random book that had caught my attention with it's big red letters printed on his black surface. I went through it, not really paying attention to my reading, for once.

I was starving. And right after this I had PE. The school had insisted on everyone to take a PE class…something about Physical Fitness. I didn't mind thought, for I loved to run. It's the most overwhelming feeling ever, of course after books.

I loved the way the wind through my hair as I played basketball, soccer or even street hockey. I loved all sports. Every single one of them except for one, American Football, for various reasons: I wouldn't handle being tackled by a huge boy, it's a violent sport, but also the fact that it was the sport that my Ex boyfriend played in my old high school. And I passionately hated my ex-boyfriend now. He had hurt me too much. Had rejected me when I needed him the most. And I'm happy I didn't miss him. I'm happy I didn't depend on that particular person in my life.

How did I learn those sports? Why was I so different from any other seventeen year old girl? Why did I love those three sports more than anything?

Two main reasons:

My dad

And my brother

I don't want to talk about any of those reasons right now because it would just tear me apart like crazy. And I had come hear to heal. For both those reasons.

And I know that the cure existed. I just had to give my self some….

The bell rang and interrupted my thought.

I got up and grabbed my gym bag and slung it over my shoulder and I rushed out of my favorite space.

Out in the world now.

I way still in my bubble, but I still felt more secured in a library for some reason. It's not like a lion was going to get out of nowhere and eat me alive but it looked like it was.

The board had insisted on every student to have at least two choices of Physical Education. And my I had chosen my two passions: Basketball and Tracks.

I could have chosen soccer also but it all looked better if I did tracks for once. Maybe I could play soccer out of the school grounds.

I pushed open the double doors to the Basketball gym and smiled. It looked so much better than the pictures shown on .

I let my gaze stop at every single detail. The benches were the teams sat when there was a game and where the student body was to seat as well, the board, the whoops. Everything just looked amazing. This was my playground. This was my space to play. It's where I belonged, where my brother and I belonged. Why did he have to leave so soon anyway?

I moved from the spot I was currently in to get to the changing rooms. There I found ten girls. Some of them were excited to start as they rushed to change into their shorts and gym shirt others, complaining about how they had ended up being here on account of not finding another decent sport.

I quickly changed myself and fixed my hair into a bun, trying to pin up the messy curls that wouldn't stay in place. One thing I had learned from my dad was not to have my hair distracted when I played a sport.

I made my way back into the gym, where the students were, sitting on the benches that were in the gym.

I checked to see if there any of my friends were part of that group but I found my self sitting alone, choosing my seat carefully as to being a bit isolated from the talkative girls.

Then the coach appeared. He let out a whistle to get everyone to silence. It was immediately done.

"Okay. So I'm very pleased to see all of you here. Some faces I already recognize and others I don't. Well, we'll get to know each other on the field and more. So I'm going to check if everyone is here…Hum…I'm suppose to have eleven girls and ten boys…Well, well, well. Isn't that a surprise? More girls then boys for Basketball huh? Well, we'll see what you girls have in the guts alright?'' He paused as he looked down on the clipboard in his hand. Then he looked back up and looked at me. "You're Gabriella Montez right?''

I felt all the eyes turn to me and I nodded.

"Well, Welcome to East High Miss Montez" He smiled and added "Do you know how to play Basketball? Or do I need to tell you the basics?''

I shook my head. For some reason I couldn't open my mouth and speak.

"Okay. Good. Anyone else would like me to remind them how to play this beautiful game?''

No one reacted.

"Okay then! That's going to be a much shorter intro then I expected it to…So everyone grab a ball please. We are going to start by running around the gym with the ball and then we'll separate two teams for the games all right?''

He whistled again and everyone got down and grabbed a ball, doing as the coach had said and running around for a good fifteen minutes. I realized that he was watching me all along, taking notes at various times on different students but mostly on me. Hopefully they were good ones. They had to be. I loved Basketball.

Then it was time for the game. He let us take a five minute break of water and Gatorade before he set out the teams: boys against girls.

"Now, there are eleven girls and ten boys. So we got to make the team equaled right? So Montez!''

I looked up

"Boy's team. Let's go!'' He threw me a red jersey and I could feel all the boys glancing at me, looking annoyed. I could tell that none of them wanted me on their team but I would prove to them that I could play it.

At first, none of them passed me the ball. I felt like I was running around for nothing. That was until a sandy haired boy passed me the ball right in front of the hoops, and I took that as an opportunity and shot the ball right into the net, gaining at that claps and high fives from some of the boys. I smiled at them but mostly at the boy who had let me make my move.

I was grateful to him. And since then, the other boys let me have a little moment with the ball: either shooting or just passing the ball to my random teammates, not losing the ball once nor getting it into the wrong hands.

My team won the girl's mostly because after that, I learned that all the boys were from the basketball team. That explained a lot. But the girls still proved them selves. The score was 20 to 11. Not bad. We didn't play any further as the coach let us go and get showers to get ready for lunch and for the next periods.

Math and French were all the more interesting. I had Math with both Zeila and Majalhia but neither of them were in my French class. It didn't matter though as everything went well. I loved French. My dad had been a language teacher in an old high school back in the days. And he had thought me French, Spanish and a little bit of Italian.

Spanish was my favorite because not everyone understood it. But also because it was a beautiful language. So romantic.

I was happy to find out that the sandy haired boy that had passed me the ball in basketball, had his locker two rows down from mine. But also he was in my Spanish class. We sat right by each other during that period and I sent him a little note, while the teacher wasn't looking, telling him thanks for trusting me with the ball.

He had smiled to me and I had realized for the first time that he had blue eyes. Piercing, aqua blue eyes.

And I also learned that he's name was Troy. Quite a nice name.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hey people! Thanks to al of those who reviewed this story once again! Lol. It really meant a lot to me. And to those who actually gave me some advice and ideas: I'm really grateful. **

**So! On with the story that some of you (Zoe…) have been waiting for a while now, and begging to put an update lol. :) **

**I know this chapter is rather short, but it reveals everything you guys need to know, and I hope that you won't be mad at me for making it that way, but I just couldn't wait any longer to let you know exactly what was going on. So yeah. The next update is to come soon as I'm almost done with the next chapter.**

**Take care everyone—xoxo-Prettykouka**

I gazed at my self in the mirror a little bit longer than I usually did.

I stared at my face before watching my whole body and stopped at my stomach, a little smile across my face.

That smile quickly fade away as a voice in my head asked:

"Who are you?''

I looked puzzled.

Really who was I?

I'm Gabriella Montez. But is a simple name enough to describe who somebody is? Suddenly I wasn't so sure what I was here for.

Suddenly my world came to a stop. Suddenly nothing seemed right, my world turned a darker gray.

I Gabriella Montez had a history. And that history helped to describe who I was.

I Gabriella Montez moved here, Albuquerque, to escape. Escape from my past.

The past that had brought pain and sorrow. The past that had brought misery and more importantly the past that brought a radical change to my life.

Change was a word I now hated.

Changed met me having a stupid and non-loving boyfriend back in Tennessee, a boy I had stupidly fallen for. The boy that had gotten into me, the boy that had jerked me, the one that had gotten me pregnant.

That was the reason why I was here.

To recover. It was as simple as that.

To recover from the past, that ached at the simple thought of it.

The night that Mark had raped me. But could we call that a rape?

I can't believe I can actually put my mind around that word. A few months ago I couldn't.

When Mark had started kissing me all over the place, and when his hands came rushing through my body, I had accepted it.

I didn't understand where it was going. Until he got further into it. I pushed him away at first, but he kept on coming back. I told him I wasn't ready for this kind of thing but he hadn't listen to me. I had pushed him away even further, but the fact that he was on the football team, really had helped him.

That was the only time I wished I had played football more often. Maybe If I had, I could have had the strength to push him off of me, off of my body and out of my life.

But he had left a mark. That mark would never get off. No matter how much I ha scrubbed my fragile and trembling body after that night under the burning hot shower, it didn't go away.

It was now living in me.

I wanted to get it over with the minute I had found out that I was carrying a baby, but my mom hadn't have enough money for abortion.

But now that I think of it, I don't know if she didn't have it or if she didn't want to.

I would stay with the first option, because I can't bare the thought of knowing that my own mother liked me better being pregnant.

Even if she had raised enough money now, I wouldn't get into that option, because I was formally against that. I was against it after a month or so. And it was going to be that way for me soon.

Plus there is a lot of risk for my life to be taken away as this baby's.

I don't think my mom would survive the lost of her whole family, my brother and my dad having died in a tragic car accident, where I was the only survivor, only God knows how.

I remembered how it felt seeing my brother crushed in between of the metallic materials of our car and the truck that had collapse with us. That was the last image I had seen on that night until I fell unconscious. When I had woken up, I felt my mom holding my non-injured hand in hers, crying softly as not to wake me.

From there, I had taken care of my mom more than she took care of me, but we did it mutually until she healed.

I'm sure she still feels pain, because every time she sees something or hears something that reminds her of the boys, she gets all red and blushes in a way I had never seen her since the accident, and if it got more intense, he eyes would fill up.

That same thing happened to me once or twice but I learned how to manage it.

My heart had ached for as long as I could remember, and Mark had been there for me all along. But now that I think of it, I think he was just manipulating me.

Are all boys like that?

I hoped not. I mean my brother hadn't been. Chris had been a great boy, and it took a great effort for me to leave both of them back in Tennessee. But I had learned in time that they were always there for me , in my heart and soul. They would protect me, not like Mark had pretend to do.

The thing is, would I be strong enough to let a boy get into my life again? Maybe not. Depends, but I'm surely not.

But this baby needs a dad though. I can't raise a child alone at seventeen right?

But I'm not doubting, at first I thought I could do it, what changed now? Nothing, so I'll raise my kid, the way I want to. I don't need the help of anybody else I can't trust. My mother will still be there, so I can count on her for a while, during college and stuff.

But there is no way I'm going to get that kid into a abortion center or whatever they called those place, because I wouldn't be like her or his father. I won't be weak.

I'll take full responsibility: I'll pay the bills fair and square, I'll feed that child, I'll love him, raise him up the right way, I'll sacrifice a lot for him and I'll work my butt off to bring him happiness, I'll make him see the world.

_ I will make you live, for nothing will separate me from you_. I thought as I passed a soft hand over my harden still flat stomach.

_Not the sun nor the moon, nor the stars will be able to get me away from you . I will find a dad for you, one that will learn how to take care of you, and I will give you a voice, to speak up your needs and wants, your longing and your love for others. I promise you that I'll be here from the crib to the grave and you'll discover the great treasures of the world because you'll be like your mom, and you'll learn how to be strong._

_You'll have it in your blood._

And with that I stopped staring, a tear that mixed joy and pain slipping slowly on my cheek before I swept it off. I did my hair in a high ponytail and got breakfast before biking to school which started at ten today, thanks be to my schedule.

**I'm not particularly proud of that last paragraph but well, I needed to end it in a way so…:)**

**_Also the part at the end where it's all in italic are the translation (sort of ) of a French song called 'car tu porteras mon nom' by Diams and I thought I would use it in there._**

** I hope you understood everything and that you'll keep on reading it, because more is coming in a week, during the weekend I promise! :) **

**So take care of your selves.**

**God bless you all**

**--Prettykouka **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Yeah so this is the update. Thanks to all of you that reviewed, or PM- ed me for the third chapter. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter too. Leave a review please when you are done though.**

**This one is rather long,( longer than the others) so I hope I won't get some of you bored, because the end is pretty much interesting. So I hope you'll like it.**

**Xoxo-prettykouka**

**

* * *

**

The week passed rather fast. Our track training had been reported for the next week, which was the reason why I was walking in the hallways, 'hanging out' with Zeila.

Majalhia was unfortunately stuck in English.

Zeila was 'showing' me around, like I didn't know any of those places before. Well, I had seen them in a virtual kind of way, but it still counts as 'knowing' them right?

So here I was, Friday, last period before the whole paper team gathered up for another meeting, walking in a hallway I had never ventured myself before. A red door, well, like most of the doors of the school, led to that deserted hallway. And that door was a hallway down from the cafeteria's.

Apparently, that hallway, was best know when there were school dances. That's were kids would sneak to make out.

I guess, every school had their famous 'student body secret make-out hallway'.

My last school had one, and that was where I had opened up my self for the first time to the one boy I really loved. The boy who shattered my heart into pieces. But when I think of it, I don't think I ever loved, love him. And I don't think he did either. If he did he would have paid the consequences of his actions. And I would be happier. Happy as I had once been.

I'll now take my life in full hands and don't let anyone take it away from me. This time I would be tougher and smarter, because it wasn't now just about me, it was also about the fragile life that laid patiently inside of me. I had prepared my self. I had built around my now fragile heart a huge wall defense and no one would be able to get pass that wall to destroy my heart again.

I listened with one ear at the talkativeness of my friend until we came to a stop and I watched as she took a pin out of her messy ponytail and stuck it into a doorknob.

I heard a click and we were inside.

The door led to a simple stair case. I looked at her confused before asking her where that was leading.

''Just follow me Gaby. It's not like we were entering with infraction.''

''Actually, it looks like we are Zey.''

''Gabs, chill alright? Come on''

She took my hand and practically dragged me up the stairs. At the top of them, was another door.

What was it with all those doors in this school? It feels like you are in a real labyrinth.

Zeila flung open the door, and I had to flick my eyes close at the intensity of the light from outside.

When I finally adjusted them to the light, I realized that we were on the roof top. I looked around, appreciating the fresh wind coming from there, and all the beautiful potted plants that were around.

''Welcome to the Botanic Club 'paradise''' Zeila exclaimed, gesturing with her hands in a quoting manner, as she sat on bench that gave a great view to the small hills, surrounding the school and the freshly cut grass of the soccer field.

I breathed in the scent of my favorite flower: yellow Lilies.

''Woow! It's so nice here!''

''I told you!''

Actually she hadn't mentioned it. But I preferred not saying anything, in case that she had said something about it while I was out in my own thoughts.

I simply smiled and took a sit next to her. She reached out in the small gab she had by her side and took out a box of our favorite chocolate chip cookies brand.

I felt my self licking my lips at the sight of them, desire suddenly fluttering all around my body, my pulpits ready for the great taste of melted chocolate.

''Yum!'' I exclaimed before grabbing two cookies at a time. I smiled as my best friend suddenly started giggling at the sight of my child ness.

''What?''

''You remind me of my little cousin so bad''

''Really? How old is she''

''Five'' She exclaimed with a laugh.

I smiled and playfully pushed her.

''What can I say? I can't resist them!''

''Yeah, just at the sight of them, your chocolate eyes sparkle''

''Really?''

I thought those were gone. I seriously thought that the sparkles that light my eyes were gone since the accident. My family always called me 'lighting bulb' for two reasons:

-My eyes always sparkled when I was happy

-I always had the smartest ideas in though times.

She nodded.

''They just taste exactly the same as my granny use to make them.'' I smiled as I recalled a memory of when I was younger, when I spent a week at her house during summer "It's like she gave her secret and so famous recipe to the company''

We giggled at that comment.

''Why are you talking in a past tense?'' she asked

'' 'Cuz she died'' I gave her a small smile as I said that, my heart suddenly ached but I shook the feeling away as I grabbed another cookie and took out my water bottle out of my bag.

I could feel that she was feeling a little sorry about it, but when I gave her a quick hug she smiled and took another cookie. We waited until the bell rang to get out of the natured place.

We ventured ourselves through the halls, and we met up to Majalhia's locker, where she already stood and we walked together to the paper office.

On Fridays we didn't really do much. Everyone was just in their own computer, in their own spots minding their own business, or just hanging out in the lounge where there were seats and a big couch, with a TV in the corner of the room.

Today, I left my assigned desk which was right in front of the lounge. I sat comfortably with my legs wrapped in front of me, in a far corner, sitting in a loveseat, the twins sitting on the floor, both with their laptops.

Ms Pierre had put me in charge of the photographic part of the paper. She was the one in charge of the whole paper. Majalhia was more like a vice president. She received others from our teacher and she gave them to the various people in charge in she did a great job at it, with everyone following her orders.

If anyone needed pictures, they came to me. I seriously loved that job, it kept me busy and I loved taking pictures, which made it all the more fun.

Zeila was in charge of the announcement columns which was totally cool. There's a boy called Paul, who did all the graphics in there, and he was just amazing. His work was always done precisely and well, and everyone appreciated him for that.

I was so captured in reading my book that I hadn't even felt somebody else's presence in the room, changing radically the mood there with people starting to talk more loudly, and applauding. That was when I was forced to look up.

There, a few feet away, stood a boy, average height. He was in a profile position, smiling at all the people that surrounded him, clapping people's hands in high fives.

He was obviously a super star around here, but how come it was the first time I saw him here? I had been working for the paper for at least three weeks now.

He was wearing a dark olive cap with sunglasses, which made it all the more difficult to see his face.

The teenagers that had gathered around him called him by code names such as :

The Secret Weapon, T-Basketball, or even Basketball master.

That didn't help at all to see who was there, causing all of this.

So I closed my book and leaned in, my face between the twins who also where watching the scene, but they obviously knew what was going on with the smiles on their faces.

"Who is that?'' I asked after a while.

Majalhia looked at me with unbelief, but she was the first one to speak.

''You don't know TB master?!''

''Is that he's real name?''

Zeila rolled her eyes at me. I felt slightly embarrassed. Why was I the only one not knowing about that so important boy here?

Then she got up and took my hand, practically dragging me over there. She had got to stop doing that.

Majalhia followed closely, and when we got closer, she said :

''Hey! We want you to meet someone.''

As I just stood there, not wanting to make eye contact with him, Majalhia pushed me forward but that was enough to get me off balance and push me towards that boy who held me tightly in his arms, wrapping his hands around me to get me steady.

That gesture just sent electricity racing from toes to the finest end of my hair.

''Are you okay?'' I heard him ask.

I felt like all the eyes were on us, but most embarrassing was that I could bet I was as red as a tomato.

'' Yeah I said in a whisper''

I placed my hands on his chest, feeling the muscles there and pushed back away from him.

He took of his sun glasses and placed them on the cap. I didn't look up, only when he handed me his hand for me to shake it.

But as I glanced up, I felt a smile curb on my lips but also on his.

'' We meet again'' he said with a smirk, I couldn't help grinning harder.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hi to you all. ****MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!!!**** And a happy new year. May God bless you all, and lead you and may his grace and mercy be with you all when you accept him as your personal savior! ****I hope that this year is a new year for you to have faith and more. **

**I hope that all of you are enjoying this and will like it still by the end of this chapter. Any suggestions at all?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon after dinner, I had decided to go biking. My mom had begged for me to stay home, have a break, help the baby rest. But that didn't stop me from going. I needed exercise, I needed fresh air. I needed space. So I drove around town until I came to a stop when I realized that my feet had brought me to a small park where some kids were playing, some of them still in school uniforms.

I approached a large tree and settled my small back pack on the floor, taking out the blanket I had bought along with my drawing stuff. I settled my self on the red soft blanket and looked around. Suddenly I felt a crave.

I just ate dinner!

This baby is making me look like a real pig. Soon enough I'll become as fat as a cow.

I slowly reached in the backpack, pulling out the small bag of chocolate, unable to resist. I popped one into my mouth and let it melt on my tongue.

My mind wandered off to the conversation I just had with my more during dinner.

"_Gaby, we need to talk'' my mom said as she sat on the opposite chair on the table._

"_About?..."_

"_The baby."_

_I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about this right now, but as it was my mom, I didn't say a thing._

"_You know, before I decided to let you in this school as you wished I really thought about it. And before you registered, I had called principal Mat-''_

"_You did what?'' I asked un-able to stop myself from cutting her. _

"_I called him.''_

''_You mean he knows?'' _

''_Yes Gabriella, you know there's nothing to be ashamed of.''_

''_Are you seriously telling me this? I'm a seventeen year old with a nearly month old baby! What's not to be ashamed of?''_

"_Since when did you think like that?''_

_She was right. I never did until now. It all seemed so wrong now for a reason._

"_But Gabriella, the good thing is that he called me today and told me that there was enough place for you in the Teen Pregnancy Program.''_

_I didn't say a thing for a moment. _

_She continued assuming that I understood._

''_We won't have to pay additional. It's a program that they have for teens that are in your state. They tell you about the baby, teach you stuff just like if you were taking therapy sessions for the baby and such. I was really satisfied with it.''_

"_Interesting…" _

"_Gaby, just think about it you know. I mean, what will you do when you'll be 7 months old? You won't be able to hide behind you still flat stomach. It will get bigger each day you know?''_

_I did know. And I had thought about it. What would I tell my friends thought? Would they judge me from that just like my other friends had done? Just like my Mark?_

_I felt a tear slid down my cheek. My mom reached out and swept it off. _

"_It's going to be okay Gaby. I'll be there for you.''_

"_What will I tell Zey and Lia?''_

''_The truth.''_

''_It's not that easy'' I whispered. _

''_It never is''_

She was right. Telling the truth, most of the times weren't easy. I took the drawing pencil next to me, and open my new drawing pad, the white sketching pages screaming to be drawn on.

I closed my eyes and opened them quickly. I tried to remember every detail.

Quickly but softly, the pencil made its way thought the page, drawing what my mind was re-projecting.

I tried to remember the exact details.

The shape of his jaw line.

The small pattern of the lips, the curves of his nose, the almond shape eyes. All of it was reproduced on the paper.

Slowly, I brought the drawing away from my lap so I could see what came out of it.

It was a perfect representation of the one boy I had met here.

I was surprise at how precise everything in Troy Bolton's portrait was done, I smiled widely and set the pad down, sighting as I looked around again.

Monday, I would get registered in the program. I would tell the girls later on, but I had to get myself registered. I had to be. It was the only way to be sure that I could take care of my baby properly.

A life was now in my hand. I couldn't risk anything.

I was surprise at how precise everything in Troy Bolton's portrait was done, I smiled widely and set the pad down, sighting as I looked around again.

My eyes set up on a blonde for a moment. Her hair was really long and I wandered if they were extensions or just her natural hair. Probably fake but still.

She was looking down at the grass until she looked up when a boy came bringing her a cone of ice-cream from the near stand.

I could recognize that person even from the back. It was insane.

She must be her girlfriend. I can't expect less right? A jock can't just stay there without dating people. Was I falling for Troy Bolton? I just couldn't. Was I ready for this again.

Look at where loving a boy had gotten me: pregnant and alone, heart shattered in small pieces before being thrown in blazing fire. Even then, I was able to feel things for people. I hadn't become a mute and shy person. I guess it was just a way to get me ready for the real world. I don't know.

I looked away when I realized that they started walking, afraid that they would spot me or something, not that I would matter to them really. I'm sure Troy just thought of me as a geek that he should feel pity for, because she wasn't passed the ball at on her first practice day. What a shame.

After a while though, I realized that there was a shadow over me. I glanced up, silently praying that it wasn't them, but no luck.

''Hey Gabriella.''

Troy said as he just stood there. I gave him a small smile before watching his already red friend next to him. It looked like she was in fire, just because a girl was talking to Troy. I looked at her melting ice cream, wondering if her anger was what caused it to melt so much. I smiled internally.

''This is…my girlfriend. Kim this is Gabriella , Gabriella…Kim.'' He said gesturing between us.

''Nice to meet you.'' I said in a small voice. She just nodded. It was better like that. But when she did, the way her hair bounced around her face, made me realize that a lot of what seemed to be long hair, was he extensions. I wonder if he enjoyed playing with them.

''Hum..Yeah…see ya around'' Troy said feeling awkward. He turned to move away. And as they marched away, I could tell that Kim had surprisingly found her voice again, the way she was suddenly all over Troy for just having his eyes on another girl but her.

As they moved away again, I felt sick. Not physically but emotionally. It's like I was watching my life go away once more. I just couldn't explain this feeling. What was wrong with me?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Yes Miss Montez, I just need you to sign these papers to finalize everything''

I nodded as I took the papers and started to fill them in.

'' I know it will take a while but you won't have to worry about anything. Your schedule will change anyway.''

''Yes, I've been advised'' I said with a small smile. Hopefully, I would be able to have some of my classes with my now best friends.

''How many are we in the program?''

The question just blurted out of my mouth fast as I finished filling the form Florencia, the counselor for this program, needed right away.

''We are fifteen this year, many of the girls here are the ones form last year and the year before or so. I'll introduce you to everyone in a few minutes.''

''This is your new schedule, I hope you'll be satisfied by it'' she said as she handed me a paper. I stared at it a moment, realizing that they had cut me out for track. All my other classes were kept and my homeroom was changed. I would now be having homeroom here.

''I think I'll adjust.''

She nodded with a satisfied smile as she got up and opened the door to her small office, leading me to the hallway and into the main room where toddlers and babies were, some of them having there mom with them.

I sat in a seat in a corner, watching a little girl playing with some blocks there. She looked adorable. Her hair was shoulder length and a gold blonde, with little curls in the ends and green eyes. I looked around trying to figure out whose baby it was, but some of the seats were un-filled so I assumed her mom had gone somewhere.

Finally after a while, Florencia began with homeroom. We talked about various things.

That day wasn't the same at all. It all started wrong because I was missing Majalhia and Zeila but it wasn't as bad as when I had told them why I was transferred to another homeroom.

Zeila told me that my prince charming, referring to Troy had stared back at them, with a questioning look when Ms Darbus had announced that I had chosen a new homeroom.

I had to explain why and I remember the look of unbelief they both gave me. They were so shocked that I felt embarrassed and dirty, more so than the way I had felt the night Mark had done all those things to me.

I explained everything to them, expecting the worse.

''Guys, I have to tell you something'' I said as I played with my ham sandwich.

''Gaby, you can tell us anything. You know that right? I mean we are friends.'' Majalhia said,sensing that I was worried, reaching out to place her hand on top of mine.

I nodded and gave her a small smile before taking a deep breath and letting it out. '' I- I'm – ''

A tear slid down my cheek, unable to finish the rest of my sentence.

They didn't say anything and they waited for me to calm down. I could feel that they felt a bit of pity for me, and I quite hated that.

''I have a baby'' I finished without thinking. I didn't look up, unable to see their eyes. Not wanting to seem them, nor feel them.

I expected them to just leave me there and laugh at what I had said, just like Mark had done, but none of it happened.

''I'm sorry for not telling you before. I'm ashamed of myself too.'' I let out a sob, unable to keep it in any longer "I'm-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to not tell you''

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and I felt their presence like I had never felt any of my friend's before, it felt well.

''We are there for you Gabs plus, who ever said that we were ashamed?''

'' We can't be ashamed of our own best friends right?'' added Zeila with a small giggle. That was she, always able to light up the mood anywhere.

''Thanks guys''

I finally found the courage to look up. '' So, you guys aren't mad?''

They both shook their heads, '' We sure aren't Gaby, we love you, you know that?'' Majalhia said with a reassuring smile "Plus, let me tell you this, you carrying a baby is not who you are but happens to be what you are.''

I felt so good then, like nothing could stop me know, absolutely nothing. I glanced around to see my favorite plant, the yellow lilies had grown and where now fully developed, and it made me feel the same way: open, developed and stronger.

Only one cloud came and hid my nearly perfect dream: my feelings for Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More Troyella will come soon i promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Hey guys, how are you all doing? I hope you had a great holiday, and to all of those who are going back to school already, I pray that you guys have a great new year and a great start with the Lord off course.**

**:)**

**So yeah, I hope you'll like this story and none of you will be too lazy to actually leave a review.**

**Take care!-xoxo—prettykouka**

I was really confused right now.

And the special reason of my confuse was that boy.

He seemed so nice to all of us, and he seemed to be a real hero or whatever you want to call it for all the people in the paper, but outside that field, Troy was being a total different person.

He would always make fun of us with his friends and would always laugh when they made a rude comment or joke on the girls and I or even the deepest of nerds.

The girls had said that it had been that way since he entered the school's paper to help with the sports' column.

What I found out later was that none of his friends knew that he was a member of that program, which would explain much.

''_He's only like that when we are outside the paper's ground. It's all for his reputation and stuff. I don't know what East High would be like, if everyone knew that the basketball team's captain, who led them to more than ten victories, worked at the paper or even worse, hanged out with nerds, geeks and computer freaks.'' Zeila had said._

_But that's the thing, that's the wrong thing._

'' _Why does it have to be that way? I mean, can't we all just associate with whoever we want, whenever we want?'' I had asked annoyed, as I watched his posse pass near us in the cafeteria on that day._

''_It's not that simple.'' Whispered Majalhia softly._

''_How would you know that anyway?''_

''_Because she use to be one of them.'' Zeila said._

_I looked at both of them with unbelief._

''_What do you mean them?''_

''_I mean, Troy, Chad the puffy hair guy, Zeke, Jason…''_

''_But How?''I cut off, getting the point._

''_I use to be a cheerleader back in the days, therefore it was okay for me to hang with them.'' Majalhia said, finally speaking._

''_What happened?''_

''_I think it's all my fault really'' Zeila said, bowing her head in shame._

''_Please, Zey, Stop. Don't say that''_

''_It is.'' She looked up at me and said '' She was cut up hanging out with me. At that period I was known as the computer geek, the freak, whatever you want to call it. So she sat with me one day and yeah, that brings us up to here…''_

''_Yup. That's the reason why you see that they are all on my case''_

''_Wow, that's really stupid'' I said, speaking as I thought. '' You should be just allowed to stay with whoever your minds feels like to.''_

_Sensing that Majalhia was getting annoyed, Zeila quickly said '' Anyways, it doesn't matter now, let's just move on. The rules will not change and we can't affect that''_

The only thing is that I wish it wouldn't be that way. I don't know for the twins or the other kids, but I just couldn't stand when those situations of mockery took place.

I knew that Troy know did a huge effort to come each Friday at the paper's office, but every time he was there, I couldn't bear the thought of just going up and talk to him.

He was like an hypocrite to me now, and I think he understood how I felt.

That was the first day since I had gotten at East High that I dreaded the time I was to have gym.

When I walked into the gym, it was like I was dead. No adrenaline rush, no excitement, not even the urged to feel sweaty or even feel as I touched the ball.

I sighed, making my way to the lockers to get changed.

When I sat back on a bench in the far back once more, I dared to look around and for the first time, I realized that there was another shy girl there.

I guess she realized that someone was watching her as she discretely read in a book, because she looked up at me, confused.

It's like she was scared I was going to do something to her, and it was like she felt unsecure as being brought out of her little world.

When I started at her a little bit longer, I realized that she looked familiar. But also, I could relate to her a lot. I think I looked that way to on my first days.

I gave her a small smile when it came to me that, her face was familiar because she was one of the girls in my new homeroom.

It was like she read in my mind and she quickly looked away, and back to her book, then up again looking everywhere but to me. I felt like she was worried, scared of what could happen next.

Confused by her attitude, I bit my lip and nearly jumped when a whistle blew off.

Silence went out through the gym, and the coach's voice resounded in the room.

''Okay, so today, we aren't going to do much, for once, I'm letting you do whatever, and just play with your own teams. We'll separate the court, and each half will be for a little game. Enjoy yourself now, because this might be the only time, you'll get to have fun like this. Trust me.''

I smiled. I felt happy because I thought I would get out of playing today.

As if sensing what I was planning on doing, coach Bolton quickly added:

'' Everyone has to play. You cannot be sited for the whole time. This is not a rest area.''

My smile quickly faded and one appeared on his face as he winked at me.

I sighed. He had caught me, and now I was forced to play.

I pared up with some girls and we played one on one. At first I felt really tired and bored but then I ended up having some fun when the game started to get more interesting. Without realizing it, I had pared up with the girls that most loved gym. It looked like I fitted in.

I guess, I was accepted because the girls also understood that on the field, it didn't matter whether you were a geek or a jock, what mattered was your skill and your game.

And I liked that.

Sitting in a back seat in my Spanish class, I looked around, reassured as I realized for the first time that there was neither cheerleader nor sport people in this class. So no one would bug me. We were few to have taken Spanish and most of the kids there were nerds. That of course included me.

I loved my Spanish teacher. She was just so awesome, her accent was perfect, and her teaching was expectedly done. She always had nice Mexican clothes on and when she got into the room, it was usually embalmed with the aroma coming from her vanilla and cherry perfume.

The bell finally rang and I sighed as I realized that my first thinking of no jock people in this class was absolutely wrong, because the most of them all had just entered the room after the teacher.

I slid on my chair as for him not to see me. I wished I had worn my big hoodie today. But it was too late, he had spotted me, and like a robot, he walked right to my chair and sat to the desk across from it.

I acted like I never saw anything, like I hadn't seen him there.

I just felt like screaming my lungs out to him, letting him know that I didn't want to see him in anyway. That I dreaded him, and that I hated his presence.

So out of nowhere, I turned to him and told him so.

He looked all fazed up. But as I thought that he would just back off and really leave me alone, or just be mad at me, he smirked. He really smirked. It was one of those smirks saying ' you won't be able to get me away from you this easily.'

I groaned.

''You know Troy, what I just said was serious okay? I wasn't saying it with in a coded manner okay? I didn't mean to say ' oh Romeo, see what is in the depts. of this message' '' I said furious as I did an acting voice at my last sentence.

''Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton! You were too busy talking back here to hear my first warning on me not being in the mood and that you had to be quiet. So, as you seem to love each other's company so much, you will spend more time knowing the other in detention.''

Now I hated this teacher. How can she do this to me? Doesn't she know that in the contrary, I hate this kid and that I just wanted to get away from him?

''But miss-'' I started, my mind racing a million miles a minute as to find an excuse to get out of the situation, but stopping when I saw her shake her head at us and say:

''No buts. Justice needs to be made!'' she said in her Spanish accent. I groaned even louder and slid in my seat again. I felt like I could fall out of it but I didn't care.

''Now you'll have your detentions this afternoon but also until the end of the week until you can get along well and learn how to respect the teacher''

She sounded like Ms Darbus. How could she say that I didn't respect her? Wasn't I the best in the class? It was so annoying to be in the same pile as this guy.

I heard Troy protest and stop as the teacher gave him a look I had never seen on her face.

I sighted and felt like Troy was glaring at me, I looked at him with a challenge look.

Like it was my fault! I wanted to yell at him. ARGH!!

And like what Ms Rodriguez had done wasn't enough, she gave an assignment to do. Sure, no harm in that right? But she chose to make it a pair assignment.

I broke the record of groanments in the whole history of groans that day, when she paired my in Troy together. What was far worst was that we had to keep the groups until the end of the year. How annoying was that?

''How could you have gotten yourself in detention Gaby?!'' exclaimed Majalhia, half amused have serious.

''When you have Spanish class with Bolton, trust me, anything is possible'' I mumbled annoyed.

''Wow! Someone is having a bad day!'' Zeila said.

''He's so annoying and hypocrite and selfish and stupid and—URGH!''

''Wow! Gaby calm down! It's just detention.''

''Yeah, but the problem goes deeper than that.'' I said countering the hall to my locker, getting a novel out and slapping the door after me. '' Everything that is around this guy'' I said emphazing the last word as we walked passed him and his girlfriend kissing like nothing mattered. ''is just annoying and I repeat, unacceptably annoying. He was even the reason why I didn't enjoy myself in Gym today''

''I think that they should add this word in the dictionary: anyone who is called Troy Bolton, can be also defined as extremely annoying, stubborn…'' shutting my mouth when Majalhia spoke.

''Gab, just calm down okay?''

I sighed and groaned, entering the empty Spanish class room and sitting once again in the back seat. Having borrowed Zeila's purple sweater, matching my shirt, I pulled out the hoodie and wrapped my arms in front of my chest, not even bothering to look up and wave to my friends.

I just heard them leave and also sight, their eyes filled with worry, right after Majalhia said '' Having so much anger in you is not so good for you know who''

That comment made me a little bit more furious at first, until I realized that she meant to say so because she cared about my life and the baby's.

But the second he entered the room also, the same anger that was there a while ago, recourse through my whole body and the fire from it more powerful than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Thanks to all the support from everyone. Just a quick update to settle things out, like they should be. So yeah. I hope you'll enjoy and that you'll review.**

**Thanks for everything.**

**Take care. God Bless…**

**

* * *

  
**

My day started as I wanted it to end. That was all I wanted since I made a step into the ground of East High that morning.

Now was the Second day of detention.

Our teacher had just walked out of the room, she just wanted to check that we both where here for the time of our punishment. We were allowed to bring whatever we wanted to occupy ourselves, but we also had as an assignment, to do an essay on how this detention session helped to know one another. Apparently it would count for 15% of our grade, out of the assignment she had gotten the whole class to do.

So there I sat with my laptop on the table. Troy sat across the room, his ipod in his ear as he nodded with the rhythm.

I sighed once more, as I had at least ten times, since I sat here 15 minutes ago.

This kid was seriously going to be death when he would get older, if he wasn't now already.

''HEY! TROY!'' I exclaimed.

I couldn't tell if he chose not to hear me or if it was true.

I stood up and walked to his desk. He started at me when I stopped in front of him.

I looked down at the device on the table and pressed my finger on the play/ pause button.

''What the-?''

''Please, not cursing language around me Bolton. Your music is first of all too loud, and non pleasant. You are not helping in my work.''

''Do you ever stop working?''

''Do you ever stop being a jerk?''

He stopped dead. '' You know a lot of girls would just pay like two hundred to be in your place.''

''Well that's just sad. I would pay way more if you could just disappear from my sight.''

''What have I done to you Gabriella, for you to feel such hate towards me and the wildcats?''

I narrowed my eyes at him and I felt my eye browns lift at this. ''Are you too stupid and blind to see that, you and you team have been extremely mean to all of us, that you so happily call nerds.''

''That's the game of High School. You got to deal with it.''

''Well then, deal with me hating you for the rest of my life.''

With that I walked back to my seat and started typing again. I was too prepare a little story about how last years of high school were. What was happening, what was to be expected and stuff, for the paper. The masquerade ball was coming up, I think. I don't know. I don't really care about those things; therefore I don't feel the necessity to spend my precious time talking about that stuff.

I heard a thud. About 2 seconds later another one. I glanced left. I reached out and ripped a sheet from my notebook, and cupped it into a ball before launching it at him, hitting him right where I wanted.

''Hey!'' he exclaimed as he looked at me.

''Just behave yourself. It's the first time I'm doing this. You could at least pretend to just be the nice guy that you're not for just thirty minutes.''

''Yeah, whatever.''

He turned in his seat, to stare at me, before getting up and walking towards me, he pulled a chair and sat right behind me.

''What are you working on?''

''An article for the paper.''

I felt him nodding. ''Cool. Want help?''

I thought about it a second. I had no experience in writing articles, as much as I loved to. I was only in charge of taking pictures for who ever wanted. I shrugged.

''Can I see what you've written so far?''

I scrolled the page up and he read. He was close. A little bit too close. I could feel his breath in my neck.

''Yeah, okay but that's too short, and just a bunch of things for nothing. Some of the parts are just irrelevant.''

I was going to throw a comeback but I revised myself because I knew that for once he knew more about me.

''What do you suggest?''

''Here, screw over.''

I did as I was told, and he launched on the internet, trying to find information's on traditions in high school.

Together we worked at this and the next thing I knew, I was already getting out of my detention session, with a full article written.

I had said thank you once. But not more than that even if he deserved it. I wasn't going to let the battle to Troy Bolton.

That boy had too much ego already and so, me telling him that it was great just being with him, and helping me out would be a mere sign of defeat from the war that was going on.

* * *

''Gaby?''

''Yes mom, you can enter.''

My mom opened the door and I looked up from my study book.

''What' cha' studying?''

''Science.''

She smiled and sat on my bed.

''How was your day?'' I asked, already knowing the answer of my question.

''The same. Lots and lots of work you know… How about you?''

''Same.'' I didn't want to get into any details, if so, I would have to talk to her about Troy, which was the last thing I wanted to do, as I didn't want myself to go down fall once more.

''Hum. Gaby, it might me a little too soon for you to know this, but I just wanted to tell you that in a few days, my company is setting me away, for another dreaded business trip, so you'll be home by yourself for like three or four days.''

I nodded. She was right. Those were dreaded times. Even if I had prepared myself for eventual situations, I couldn't help but wonder what I would become on my own with my state.

''You'll be fine baby.'' It's like she was reading in my thoughts.

''I hope I will be.'' I muttered under my breath.

''Hey! I've got an idea! Maybe you can invite the girls to sleep here with you. I mean, they have never come here before. You can have them come before I leave or something. It will be like new Thursday, so you will have the whole weekend with them, before I come back on Monday. That would be fun right?''

I nodded. She was right.

''That wouldn't be a bad idea. Actually that could be just awesome.'' I looked over at her. ''Mom, can I get a car, someday?''

''You are turning 18 in a few weeks right?''

I knew she knew the answer, so I just nodded.

''We'll see.'' She smiled cookly at me. ''How is your paper work going?''

''Great. I've had less thing to take pictures off thought. And our English teacher, that is in charge, gave me a new job, as to write an article on high school traditions, and on how the balls were coming up and stuff.''

''Oh! Cool. I've got to look for my camera then. Your first real ball as a high schooled.''

''Who said I was going?''

My mom raised eyebrows. ''Are you seriously telling me that you don't plan on going to balls? Are you insane?''

I laughed a little.

''We'll see.''

My heart was just not as to party. December, was coming up and that was when the ball was held. That month would remind me of the first Christmas spent without my bother and dad, but also my birthday and his that I had planned on passing at the cemetery.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was rather short, but I promise that the next update is too come soon, plus, I was making a though choice between having this written as the 7****th**** or 8****th**** chapter. It's only at the end that I totally changed my mind, making this the 7****th****.**

**I hope you enjoyed it well and that you'll appreciate further updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed this story so far. I hope that you are still okay with all of this, especially the radical change in Gabriella's emotions.**

**Hope you will stand by me as far where that this story goes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to lil miss queen bee. Enjoy girlee!;) **

**

* * *

  
**

''How was your detention session, yesterday?''

''Do you have to remind me, Zey how terrible it had been?'' But then when I think of the part where he had helped out, it wasn't so bad, but I still disliked being near him. He literally led me to the last of my nerves.

''…Guess that answers my question''

We entered the cafeteria and we both took place in our usual table, smiling at our friends there, Martha, Amy, Shane and Greg, all from the paper but also in almost all of our classes.

We spoke as we devoured our food, especially me, as I had skip breakfast this morning, when my alarm didn't go off.

''ARGH! You look like a pig when you're eating! Have some manners, and eat like a girl, for once in your life!'' Alexandra, a cheerleader followed by the rest of them, exclaimed as she passed by our table. I looked at her, feeling that I was going to explode.

''You should mind your own business Alexandra.'' Zeila said in my defense before I could say anything.

''Aww! Little Gabriella can't fight her own battle. She's gotta have the help of Zeila here'' She said in a little voice. I was exasperating.

''More like shrink'' Stated Kim. I narrowed my eyes at the girlfriend, or ex of Troy. Whatever status they were on how could I ever believe that he was a great guy? If he was thought, he would be smart enough to choose the right people to date.

''Wow, I really wonder what Troy found in you Kim. You are so brainless. I would think that he would be smarter than this. I mean he has clearly fallen short, seeing as he didn't find anyone but you to date.''

I felt everyone's eyes on us, mostly on me, as I had found the courage to respond to them.

I watched as Kim's mouth dropped open, but she quickly shut it off, and put her head high, like nothing ever happened.

''I would think that you would have things better to do, like talking about whose makeup is better done, girls. But I've guessed wrong. Why don't you just find something else to do?''

It was Majalhia, she had come from behind and I hadn't noticed her there.

''Is the older sister coming to the rescue now? That is so adorable. I can't believe you have lost your standard, from being part of us, to hanging out with a bunch of nerds.''

I watched in awe and smirk when Majalhia's hand reached fiercely into Alexandra's cheek, shutting her immediately, as the force of the slap.

She reached out and slid her fingers on the red spot on her white skin.

''You talk about my friends and sister like this ever again Alexandra, and you and your little team are going to suffer more than just this''

I stormed out of the room then, still feeling all the eyes on me, not knowing if the girls were following.

I just wanted to escape, escape from everything.

My vision was blurry with tears of anger but also sadness. After I had passed the door thought, my body brutally hit his, and my face hit his chest hard.

The force of the commotion brought me back a step and I felt hands hold me firm.

As I fell the warmness of them and the firm hold, I jerked away from him and looked up, tears reappearing in my eyes. I looked at all his friends who were puzzled, staring at me.

I waited for their nasty comment, but it never came.

''What?'' I asked annoyed. All I wanted to do was run, away from Troy, away from all of them.

''Pssch!'' one of them said, I forgot his name. '' You know what? You should be called, Gabriella Montez Crybaby. NERD!''

All of them laughed at that comment. I didn't understand what being a nerd had to do with being a crybaby, but I couldn't expect less from a jock.

Not able to resist, I was about to run away, continuing my course, but a hand held my wrist firm. I was unable to move. I turned around, glaring at him.

''Let me go.''

''No'' he said firmly. All the laughter stopped.

''Troy, what are you doing man?'' Chad, his 'best friend' asked.

He didn't answer and I was starting to ask myself the same question.

His grip tightened.

''Troy, let go of me, you're hurting me.'' I pleaded.

He only stood there tightening it again.

''Let go!!'' I exclaimed, before sobbing again, a tear spilling out.

I think that was what finally made him let go of me.

I looked at him with fear for the first time, and I ran as fast as I could, to the only refuge I knew in this school besides the Library.

I needed fresh air.

I found the door to the roof open, for once and I storm in, taking a deep breath before letting myself slide on the floor next to a bench, my head resting in between my legs as I burst into tears.

Suddenly all was resurging: the accident, the funerals, the rape, the doctor's office, my sickness, my mom crying at night, the moving…Everything just came crashing down and I ended up crying for my miserable life.

A few moments later, I heard the door to the staircase softly close, followed by a gasp. It wasn't as familiar as the girls so I looked up, when I realized who it was, I buried my face once again, and let out a sob.

He came closer and let himself fall beside me, before I felt him wrap his arms around me.

I kept pushing away, time after time, but he kept me there, stopping all capability of escape. I sighted into his shirt, and tears slid down my cheeks again.

''Leave…me…alone'' I managed to say in a low voice.

I pounded in his chest so that he may let me go. Without success. He was just too strong.

I clanged to him, finally submitting myself, surrendering into his arms. I closed my eyes, trying to push back the tears, but it was too hard. My heart needed to let everything out, and I just couldn't help it.

He started rocking back and forth and drew circles on my back to soothe me. Softly, he started to sing a little lullaby, like my dad use to do, before I went to bed.

I jerked my head up, and looked at him.

I shook my head, making some curls cup my face more, he reached out and took some out of my eyes.

He looked confused.

''Do-don't sing that…Please''

He nodded before, I set my head back to his chest, feeling comfort slide into me when he placed a kiss into my head.

He started with another one, and slowly, my eyes shot, letting his voice get into me, into my body, soul and letting him rock me as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I woke up in the same position, only to find that his back was now set on the bench. His head was buried in my hair. I wondered how long we had stayed like this. As I tried to move away from him, reality suddenly hit me.

I didn't belong here, in his arms, this was totally wrong.

He woke up as I moved away from his body.

He got up when I did too.

''Why?''

He stared at me confused.

''Why do you have to be such a hypocrite, by being the bad guy and the good guy at the same time. Choose a side…''

''This is the real side Gabriella, everything else doesn't matter.''

''It sure doesn't seem like it _play maker_.'' I narrowed my eyes at him. ''Why don't you just stay in the side that you like more. Just in case you are lost, it's basketball and East High. I'm not part of your future. Don't try to be someone you're not.''

''Well, can't you see that I'm trying to show me the real side of me? The side that no one knows except for you and the girls. Can't you see that I actually care for the only girl, that stood up to us being mean?'' He exclaimed suddenly. His comment took me aback. He stepped forward, towards me, and I moved a step back. ''Gabriella, see who I am really.

Look at me. Really, look at me. Do I look like someone who can hurt you for my own pleasure?''

''You've done it before.''

''That was before I knew you.''

''FYI, you don't!'' I exclaimed, taking two step back as he still moved forward.

''Who sais?'' he softly added. As I stepped back once more, I felt my arm hit a cold material, and I knew I couldn't move away from him again. ''You are a beautiful, brown eyed girl, with black-brown hair, with natural curls. You aren't fake. You get up in the morning and after you are done getting ready, before you leave your room, you stare at the mirror, and in the contrary of other girls, you don't think ' ouh! I'm good looking', it's more like you are asking the mirror, who you are in reality, asking him what you were brought in the world to do. And you have that way of just touching your belly sweetly, that just amazes me every time. I guess you just love to eat a lot, and care genially about your food and stuff.''

''Have you been scalping me?''

''It's weird how you've never realized how I'm your next door neighbor.''

* * *

**Lol.I'm sure some of you are going to be screaming at me like crazy for leaving it to here (right Zoe?lol!)**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, but to do so, please, can I have two reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**So, I hope that all of you will enjoy this! **

**It's a little bit different from all the chapters, so I hope that you guys will be okay with the changes. Take care :)**

**

* * *

  
**

''Hey guys, my mom is leaving for one of her business trips so I was wondering if you guys wanted to sleep over at my house from tomorrow and if you want too, the whole weekend…?''

''Oh! Awesome! That would be really cool. Maja has to ask my parents thought. She's the best at negotiating. Who would have thought huh Gabs?''

I giggled and I heard a slap over the phone, assuming it was Zeila receiving it from her twin sister.

''I'll be on my way now''

I could hear her put down the receiver and run somewhere.

''Yeah, she went to talk to them. Hopefully we'll be able to be there!''

I was on the house phone, late that night with the girls. They had two receivers in their room.

After a little while, Majalhia came back and said: '' There's good and bad news. So, mom said that we had family dinner on tomorrow…something about it being their anniversary, anyways, she said that it was okay for Friday and for the weekend thought.''

''Wait, I thought, anniversaries were spent between couples?'' Zeila said puzzled.

''Don't ask Zey.'' Her twin responded. ''Are you okay with that Gaby?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be okay.'' I sighted. ''I mean, she's been away before and I've been left alone also, I don't know why I'm worrying.''

If I were in the room with them, I would know that they'd be nodding.

''Oh well! So what do you think you'll do when you come? It'll be Friday night, so maybe we could rant a movie or go see one or something. That could be cool right?''

I asked.

''Yeah, but I just love home theater. Plus, we wouldn't have to pay.''

''It's a girl's weekend then!''Zeila exclaimed.

We laughed. And we talked more, before we all hanged up.

* * *

The next day, I faked being sick, and I told my mom, I didn't want to go to school. I really wasn't feeling well thought, not in the way I had pretended but did it matter? I was really shaken up with the first real conversation I had had with Troy, and so I felt like it would be really wrong to see him at school today.

So on that day, I stayed wrapped in a comforter in front of the TV in the living room. I refused to get into my room, just in case that boy tried to spy on me again, even if I knew deep deep down he wouldn't. A girl needed to have her safety.

Then at around twelve, I went out, and walked to the park. I sat down at my usual place, under the three.

I went back home after some time and the first thing I did was to drop myself on the bed.

When I woke up, I heard a soft gag come out of nowhere.

The little noise was heard again and I fell on my knees and looked under the bed. I smiled as I saw it. I took it softly in my hand. I moved to my night stand and open the drawer, taking a little ball of chocolate and handing it to the chipmunk in held in my hand. He gagged again and moved my hand away, pushing the chocolate.

That was weird.

The whole time I was over there, when I had found that little creature in the park, I had fed him chocolate and he kept on taking more and more, and now he was refusing it? I started again and realized that he was in pain.

I fell bad and started panicking. Maybe I shouldn't have fed the little guy so much of my favorite desert. So much for sharing!

I was nearly out of control when I saw him closing his eyes, and whimpering while touching his fat belly.

''Hold on lil buddy'' I said as I grabbed a little towel and wrapped him in there.

I ran outside and took my bike from the backyard and headed towards town.

A Vet. I needed a vet, maybe he'd know what to do.

Finally I found one; I parked my bike and got into the little clinic, which was before all a pet store or something.

I went straight up to the receptionist place.

There was no one there, so I just rang the little bell that was there and tapped my foot impatiently.

When I had entered, I hadn't realized that all the animals there kind of stared at me. I moved away from the counter, the little creature still in my arms, and I walked to the dogs' cages.

They were so adorable! The little puppies snuggled on the other, some of them sleeping, other staring at me with hopeful eyes, like they wanted to cry out for me to take them home with me. One thought captured more my attention, when it woke up from the pile of sleepers.

I giggled as it stared at me, and I safely reached out...

* * *

**ANOTHER CHARACTER'S POINT OF VIEW**

She was of a beauty that wasn't describable, nothing that I had seen around here anyway.

She attracted my eyes as soon as she came into view. She was of a beauty almost perfect, to human eyes, she gave splendor to the place.

Even if she hadn't noticed my presence, I left it at that. I was too caught up with her to remember what I was really there for.

Out of her knee length shorts was her tanned long legs, her upper arms were invisible, from the big hoodie she had brought the arms up. It didn't look like hers and I couldn't help but wonder who they belonged too. It was way too big for her small figures.

I wouldn't be surprise thought if she belonged to someone. She was gorgeous, even if half the boys if not all, at school, never noticed.

That was what brought me out of my thoughts and active my legs to move.

When I did so I stopped right behind her, and I could smell her vanilla scent, coming out from her hair. I breathed in slowly and closed my eyes, letting the perfume get into my nostrils and mark me.

She must have sense someone's presence because she suddenly turn to face me, and I was taken aback. Her hands rested on my chest as she let out a gasp.

I couldn't help but take her hand in mine, the hand that wasn't occupied, because she held something in the other one.

''What are you doing?'' her voice was husky, I couldn't help but smirk. Maybe I had broken the walls that she hissed between us two.

I didn't answer thought.

She moved away from me, and I let her go, nothing wanting to get her into her bad mood.

When she had step away enough, I guess, she stopped.

''I work here. Can I help you?'' I asked, controlling my voice.

She didn't believe me at first, I got that by how she kept starring at me, somehow searching for a lie in what I had said.

Then she nodded and handed me the little thing she held in her hands.

I took it, and I asked what it was, but before she answered me, the owner of the place came right behind us. That man happened to be my Grandpa.

''Troy, you are suppose to help me out, not get distracted''

I nodded after I felt my face getting red, and I could really bet that I saw Gabriella's face do the same.

I walked to the counter fallowing my grandpa who had taken the little towel. He unfold it there, and frowned.

He pointed a finger at the half sleeping chipmunk; it seemed like one to me.

''You got to stop eating this much lil buddy'' he said before looking up to Gabriella, who was blushing more

''I've fed him chocolate half the day. Is he going to die?''

She sounded sad and sorry.

''It's good that you brought him in right away. But it's going to be okay, we just need to give him something to help him digest all of that. Just don't do that in the future okay?''

She nodded with a small smile on her face. She was grateful. I couldn't tell exactly how she felt, I barely knew her.

My grandpa then headed into the back of the store, where his vet clinic was.

We didn't say anything after that. I didn't dare to look at her, and I didn't say anything. I didn't want to upset her and I didn't know if it was okay to talk to her, that's why I was so surprised when my grandpa came out and said that we both could just go and take a walk outside, before it gets really dark, as it seemed that we both knew the other.

I wouldn't have put it that way, but it didn't matter.

I was even more surprised, when she didn't radically refuse.

I thought she would, but when we both stepped outside into the warm air, I understood that maybe, she didn't want to seem rude to my grandpa or something.

I sighted after a moment. Neither of us had talked and I preferred it like that, but I just wondered what she was thinking. We kept a good distance of the other, but occasionally, to avoid hitting other people on the street, we had to step closer.

Once, while we were still walking, my head slowly moved against hers, and I felt electricity space all over my body. Never, and I repeat never, a girl had made me feel that way. And I don't think Gabriella ever noticed.

Finally, we came to a stop. I hadn't realized that we had walked all the way near our neighborhood. It was weird. We were in this place that I loved.

I let myself fall on the grass, and I stared in the distance. I stared out to where the sun was slowly setting, between some high long trees and the intersection of two hills.

It was amazing.

I looked up and realized for the first time that she had been gazing at the sight too.

She looked amazing.

I had never noticed the glow in her brunet skin, the way her face seemed to be cupped between the falling curls of her messy ponytail.

I loved the way she didn't seem to notice how pretty she was. Or was it a way of being modest? It didn't seem anything like it.

I reached out and took her hand in mine. It's like she had felt the electricity like me, because she nearly jumped, and in one second she was out of my reach, as I was still on the floor.

''Gabriella, I just wanted for you to sit down next to me.'' I said softly, not meaning to scare her in anyway.

She walked back towards me and sat down, she was near, but she seemed far so I scooted closer to her.

She didn't say anything after that and she didn't protest.

She sighted. ''Why are you so nice to me Troy?''

I was starting to think that this was a catch phrase of some sort.

She said like all the time!

''Why do you thing I'm a bad guy''

Dummy!

''Wait, I got the answer for that, sorry'' I mumbled. ''And I'm sorry if we hurt you this much when we annoy you at school. I don't mean to. I told you this before. And I know what you said. I need to choose a side, I know. I can't be fake all my life.''

It was my time to sight.

''I'll work on it'' I looked at her, while she was still staring at the sunset. I smiled before I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

It's like she was a surprise as I was. I don't know what had gotten into me. But I knew that I had overcame what four years of being in high school had put in my head. It's like I had been brainwashed by all of those social rivalry. It was stupid really.

I blushed under my skin and I looked down at the grass, embarrassed.

''Sorry'' I said.

''Why are you?''

I looked up. My eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones that softly looked at me.

I leaned in. I didn't have any more control over my senses, and I felt her warm small lips touch mine softly. More electricity.

I didn't know that feeling. It was way out of my control, and I didn't know how to feel about it.

I was surprised when she smiled against my lips, and slowly deepened the kiss. I felt her stiffness slid down suddenly and I took that as an opening and also attached my lips more to hers.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Let me not by a review. Sorry about the characters change of point of view. It just seemed more suitable like that, plus, that was my first thought for this chapter. **

**Anyway, let me know okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I took my cell out of my front pocket and dialed the number I knew all too well now.

It didn't ring once and already the person on the other line picked up,

''What's up?'' Zeila said urgently.

''We got a little problem'' I sighted as I closed the fridge door. ''There's not much food over here, and I didn't realize that it was this bad. I don't think you guys want to come to a house with no food in it.''

''That can be solved. We'll go grocery shopping, no worries.''

''Ok then, I'll see you both over there in half an hour okay?''

''see you there, we go to the one in your neighborhood okay?''

''Alright, bye, and thanks Zey''

We hanged up.

Thirty minutes later, the girls parked the car they had gotten for their eighteenth birthday in the grocery store's parking lot, where I was waiting for them, we each crabbed a cart, not that we were going to be shopping this much.

Next thing I knew, we were racing trough isles, we had so much fun, and we almost hit a pyramid of baby powder, which caused the a boy working there glare at us. We laughed and went away, but we stopped the race. We brought things to make brownies and chocolate sundaes, chocolate, vanilla and cookies and creams ice cream, a set of popcorn packs and more.

***

We got home, and installed ourselves on the floor in front of the TV in my room and unpacking the bag that held the girls DVD collection with the popcorn in the microwave.

Finally, after a lot of discussing, we settled ourselves to watch 'A walk to remember'. But we didn't actually watch it, because we kept on interrupting with talking and stuff. Then, we watched 'the pursuit of happiness'. That one, made me cry, and we didn't talk much during it, which was great because I got to understand what was going on, and being captured in the movie. When it was done, I realized that the girls had fallen asleep. I remembered how they were both pretty much tired from last night's dinner with their parent's thing.

I looked at them in their slipping bag. They both looked like angels. I smiled before getting up and heading up to my room and into the bathroom, changing to take a shower. I felt sweaty, that would explain the reason why I was taking a shower in the middle of the night.

I let the hot water get all over my soaked body, and washed myself, taking my time to rinse and wash my hair also, then I stepped out and wrapped a towel over my hair before I hopped into my pajamas and let my wet hair fall over my shoulders.

Looking around my room, I realized that I wasn't tired at all. I walked back in forth like it would help to find something to do; suddenly I heard something outside my balcony window.

I turned around, all my muscles stiffened and I stared in the dark night.

With a little bit of courage, I walked to the door and opened it.

I gasped. There was someone on my balcony, and I couldn't tell who it was yet.

''Ouch, Man that hurt!'' I heard the person groan.

It was _his_ voice.

''Troy?'' I managed to whisper. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked stunned.

He stepped forward and I could see his face now.

''Um, Sorry, I realized that…Um…Yeah.'' He scratched the back of his neck, and I couldn't know what that meant yet, but I was sure he was embarrassed.

''Yeah, I'll go'' he whispered before he turned away and went for the tree where he came from.

''Troy'' I said. He stopped dead in his track. ''What did you want, I mean, you didn't come all the way up here just to leave immediately after right?''

He shook his head, still not facing me. He inhaled before saying ''I wanted to know how you were doing, after what happened…''

''Nothing happened Troy'' I cut off. He turned around stunned. ''I don't want to talk about this okay? Nothing happened, it was just a stupid, and childish move.''

''B-But I thought you liked it'' He stuttered, still chocked.

I shook my head. ''No I hated it, it was terrible time. And it shouldn't have happened. This will not reproduce itself." I lied. I hope he bought it, because my brother always told me that I couldn't lie, I never sounded convincing enough.

''Really?'' I couldn't grasp the other emotions in his voice at this question, he suddenly got to close, and in that now claustrophobic place, my brain couldn't function well, and my heart started betting so fast, I could swear that he could hear it.

I nodded.

Then, I lost track of what happened. All I know is that I felt his parted hot lips touch mine softly and that little contact sent shivers down my spine, and I'm sure caused the hair of my arm to rise. I was so consumed by it, that I surprise myself when I reached over and placed my hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss in the process. I felt him smiling through our embrace and his hands find their way around my body, shielding me and keeping me in place.

I couldn't let go. It's like I wanted more. I did want more. He was like my ecstasy.

He was the one thought that pushed away and for the first time, I realized that I was out of breath, and that my breathing was heavier, like the air around us had suddenly changed.

''Now, what did you say earlier?" He whispered against my face.

I wanted to answer, but I realized it was a trap; I would get stuck in my own stupid lies.

''Good'' He smiled, satisfied, ''Now where were we?''

He got closer but I pushed him away this time. He looked confused for a moment. I shook my head.

"I was kind of serious before Troy, I can't do this, I can't fall in love…I can't be …with you'' I finished my sentence in a low whisper, and I wondered if he had heard me.

''Why? We can make this work. I'm willing to make it work.''

I shook my head more fiercely and I looked down at the floor.

''I really can't Troy, I'm sorry. I'm not able to trust, and I can't trust you.''

''But of course you can, You haven't even tried yet. How can you judge me so easily?''

I looked up at this. "You haven't done anything to prove me wrong you know?"

"You didn't ask for any!''

"Is that suppose to justify you?" I asked, almost angry now. ''You have been acting like a jerk lately if you haven't noticed. You and your friends, are like so annoyingly impossible to live with, I can't even bear the thought to be in the same room with you without fearing to be attacked or something unless a teacher is there. You should be ashamed of yourself. Plus, aren't you dating that brainless cheerleader? All you do, is play ball, sleep in class, sleep with girls. It's like you don't have a life."

He put a finger on my lips to shush me. "I don't sleep with girls. My friends think I do, but I really don't''

"Exactly my point. You are always hiding, you are like two different people in the same body, and the side you choose to be on is the wrong one. How can you look and live with yourself?''

"I would suggest you to stop talking like this''

"Or what?''I challenged.

"Or…''

And again he kissed me, and put his hands around me again in a way that I was pinned to his body. I debated at first, but then realized that I couldn't do much, until he decided to let go.

When he finally did, all my defenses were gone, and my offense with them. I just stared at him both amazed and scared.

"Why are you so afraid of what might happen?''He asked after a moment.

"Long story'' I whispered to myself.

"I've got time you know''

I shook my head. ''But I don't. Not now. The girls are over here, and I really don't want to ruin my evening. But then again it's already ruined…'' I said emphasizing the last part with a stare.

He just shook his head and let out a little chuckle. His laugh was amazing like music in a silent room.

"Oh and for the record, I broke up with Kim."

I smiled a little, that little piece of information was like one clear out on his case.

_WAKE UP GAB! You can't fall for him. You are not allowed too. Your heart won't survive 'll end up just like your previous relation ship, and if you keep on getting attached, you'll fall even harder, you'll be broken. Get a grip!_

_

* * *

  
_

**I'm sorry! I haven't updated in like FOREVER but I'm back now, I was slightly out of ideas, but I'm getting better. Hope you guys aren't to mad at me. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

I woke up the next morning only to find both of the girls out of their sleeping bags. I looked over confused at where they might be until I inhaled deeply and found the smell of breakfast in the room.

I stood up carefully and nearly ran into the kitchen, like attracted to the smell coming from the room.

I smiled as I found the twins, I quickly gave each one a kiss on the cheek.

"What's for breakfast guys?"

"Maja made pancakes and you can add you own thing beside it, we usually have it with a bowl of fruits."

''I'll serve you'' Maja proposed, I nodded and sat in a chair. This was awkward. My guest were getting me breakfast.

"Guys, I should be the one making all the preparations. I'm sorry"

"Please Gabs."Zeila stated. "Spare me this. We're best friends so this is like totally normal"

I nodded but still a little embarrassed. Everything was set on the table. Even if they had been here a couple of times, it's like they knew where everything was set up.

I devoured my breakfast while we talked of what we'd do today, my hormones kicking in when I once again ate for two people. That baby sure was getting me fatter. I would need new clothes soon. I hope I won't look to big, because then, everyone would see right through me. But I smiled down at my still flat body. It grew just a little bit. My mom said it was just the same for her when she was pregnant of my brother. She was eight months pregnant and people who didn't know her would thing that the baby was only two moths old.

Well I was at that state: two months pregnant and even more, and it still felt like I was just normal.

I was glad thought.

I looked up from my fruit bowl with a little bit of whipped cream on the side when I saw Majalhia with setting some materials where the table was cleaned.

"What's all this?"I asked when she opened a case that had an electronic device in it. I looked in confusion.

"This" Majalhia started, gesturing over the things she had just put down "is my diabetic set."

I felt my eyebrows raise in shock.

They both smiled at my face. "You hadn't noticed huh?" she asked still smiling. I shook my head, suddenly all became clear. The way she never bought food from school, all she ate was controlled healthy stuff.

She shook her head and laughed a little while she worked up the insulin for her body and lifting her shirt to stick some kind of tube into her skin's stomach. I watched in awe as she set the little electronic, that had connected the transparent cord which was now attached to her body, to her pajama pants.

"This is like an automatic device that detects when I need insulin or when I have too much. That's why I always have to check up on what I'm eating. But whether I have too much or not enough, this little thing is the provider. It keeps me going during the day and you have to constantly reset it so that I may not pass out of whatever. I always have to have it on. Unless I'm getting a shower or at the pool, but then, I have this waterproof case to put on, so it's okay." Majalhia explained. I nodded as I got up and put my bowl in the sink along with the other dirty dishes.

"Hey Gabs, are you going to church tomorrow?"

I shrugged. I never really took time to think of God. What did he do for me in my life? I use to go to church regularly with my family before everything came crashing down. And when everything did, it was like a wakeup call. What good had God done for us when my brother and dad died? When I was nearly raped by my boyfriend? When I was diagnose pregnant? When my mom got into a depression that she is only now covering from?

He bailed on us. So I'm naturally just turning away from Him too. Why did He make all these things happen to us? It was only now with all of these un-answered questions that I realized this: I was mad at God.

Is that bad thought? I mean can a human be mad at the one that created them? They probably could. I just hope I won't be hit by thunder because of that thought. I'm not saying that I don't believe in God. No that, totally would be a stupid statement. It's just that I'm in this mode where I need to know what's right from wrong. I need to find this religion or whatever to just fit in with my life, that I can go to and just be happy, that'll help in the depression time and stuff. I'm questioning myself. I think I'll go looking for that on Monday in the library. Maybe I'll find some book about religions or something…

Brought out of my own little thoughts, Zeila said that she would bring me to their church. They had an amazing youth group class, and just the fact that they weren't a lot like a dozen of teens, made them really close.

I was going to protest, but I revised myself. Maybe I could find the answers I was looking for then. But just maybe.

I would give it a chance thought. Try to know why all of those things had to happen to us and why God was suddenly not on our side anymore, away from us?

We got ready to go out and enjoy the day, which was warm and sunny even when winter was coming up with fast steps.

Though in Albuquerque, there never was REAL winter, just cold winds depending on the day, but it always stayed sunny.

We headed to the mall, than got some ice-cream for me and Zey and Maja got a fruit smoothie.

I sympathized for her. It's like I couldn't even believe that she had to watch her appetite like that. But I guess she was used to it. She was born with diabetes. But Zey hadn't, which I was happy of. I don't have to be the only one to watch their eating habits around Maja just in case she might feel like giving in even for that one time…

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short. It's not my favorite chapter either!**

**Lol**

**So yeah, review?please?**

**Much love**

**PrettyKouka**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Wow. Church.

I never thought I would say this, since I moved here but I actually enjoyed going to church today. Fist we followed the sermon with everyone, then it was time to separate to your own little group.

The sermon wasn't lame. Not boring like it was in my old church, and the message was pretty powerful. Kinda like cold water waking you up in the morning you know?

I was like brain washed. I learned about what God had done for us. The sacrifice that Jesus did for us on the cross. Now you may be thinking, well you didn't know _this_ before?? But I think that's what makes the beauty of the whole situation! I _had_ heard about that before, it's has just synced in thought!

And my thoughts of God leaving us in the pits was totally crud because that was really selfish of me. It's like I totally forgot all of the time he did take care of me.

I had food on the table everyday whether for breakfast or dinner, I've been attending great schools, having been gifted with intelligence, I've had a house, vacations, happiness…and like suddenly when all things look like they are going wrong, I just forget about the greater things. I was wrong. God didn't bail on me! I did!

We also learned about forgiveness in youth group. It was lead by this senior year kid from West High called Zachariah. But everyone calls him Zach. Actually most of the kids there are from West. It's weird seating there with rival school kids. But they all seemed passed this hating thing. They all seemed so loving and on fire for God along with the twins that I just felt like a non-fitter, no matter how hard they welcomed me into the group.

Some of my questions were still un-answered, but I pretty much think that the answers would unravel themselves over time.

So yeah, we talked about forgiveness among ourselves and God.

Now I pretty much think that God would NEVER EVER forgive me. I'm SO not worthy of such grace! I mean, I'm pretty sure that I violated all the ten commandments.

I lied, stole, envied, told the name of God without respect, cheated. And worst of all, really that one thing that I just cannot erase and would totally understand if God didn't forgive me for that ONE thing was the fact that I had sex outside of marriage.

Seriously, that is like the cherry on the ice-cream, the one thing that makes the bucket overflow. And so, during the time that the teens were asking questions about all of that, I shyly rose my hand and asked

"Does God forgive _EVERY _sin? Like even if you murder, or steal or commit adultery or become pregnant outside marriage etc, does He _STILL _forgive??"

The kids looked at me a slip second, understanding somewhat my question and turned back to Zach, waiting for him to respond. He nodded and said with a small smile and a thoughtful look:

"That's how amazing and great His love is. Like 1 Corinthians 13 says: Love does not keep record of wrongs. You might have done one of the worst things in this whole wide world; He would still forgive you if you asked for it with a true heart. God is the perfect description of 's why he sent Jesus. He sent him so that You, me all of us could be saved, for us to live eternally"

I nodded, still not convinced but when the girls dropped me off at home when they went back to their house , I was like overwhelmed by this great feeling of peace. I didn't understand it at first and I couldn't help to wonder what it was, and so I went for a jog. I changed into my running clothes and just started running. It's one of the things that helped me think better.

While I was running back, I felt a car driving next to me and when I looked over, I saw Troy beaming out of the window of his car, I didn't stop but I smiled too.

I think he realized that I was out of water because he threw his un-drank bottle of water at me through his open window. I was going to protest but he insisted and I was reminded of something that Zack had said:

"It's unreasonable and pretty selfish to not forgive someone that has done you wrong when God forgives all of your sins."

And so I surprise myself, when I accepted it and just felt like forgiving him, but it would take time. Maybe God could help at that.

But I still wasn't at peace with God. I still needed to ask for forgiveness even if I was pretty sure I was forgiven. That would explain the feeling of peace and just liberty that I felt. I was like I was lifted up a big weight.

And so, when I got home, after taking my shower and changing into some comfortable clothes, I knelt down in front of my bed and did a small prayer.

"Dear God, I don't know if You are listening right now, but I was just wondering is it possible that You do forgive somebody as unworthy of such grace as I am? Because I want to believe so. I want to know that at least somewhere; someone cares and actually loves me…loves me unconditionally just like I learned today. I can't move on without your forgiveness, which I beg for right now. I just can't do it alone anymore. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I did. Stay by my side Lord. I'm sorry about everything. But would you take care of my baby with me?

Amen"

**I know, I know, it's still short, but it was pretty revealing huh? Anyways, it also shows that side of Gabriella that you haven't seen before. I hope you enjoyed it. I did a little**

**Review please?**

**Xoxo**

**God Bless!**

**Prettykouka!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

A few days later, I was still battling with the thought of forgiving Troy and actually letting him have his chance. But really, have a chance in what? I didn't know, but I think I kind of let the girls' advice get in my head. Maybe Troy wasn't that much of a bad guy as I put it.

But still, the boys annoyed and picked at us at times, but I had to say that it was at a low rant, lower that it had been since I got to East High. So maybe they were beginning to change? But who knows?

Can you ever expect boys to change? Won't they always stay what they are: boys?

And with that state of mind I hopped into the van that had started picking me up since I got into the teen pregnancy program. My baby was growing up, but my belly was still not swollen much, which was great, because I didn't want it to show and be the center of attention. I wondered if any of the girls in the program had to go through humiliation for the rest of their school year.

Thing is, I started to just develop something. I don't exactly know what it is, but I have this apprehension this excitement building in me everyday more at the conception of being a mother.

It's just so overwhelming and stuff. The thing is, right now I'm still not sure if I'll be keeping the baby or giving it up for abortion. I'm sure her or his dad wouldn't mind what I did, seeing as he rejected me the day I told him all about this.

I think that's what I was more afraid of. Maybe that's why I wasn't able to let Troy in yet, seeing the way he has been treating me and everyone even if we kissed. TWICE.

I got to admit thought that It was a pretty good feeling, and I just can't help myself from feeling like fireworks were taking place in me, whenever he touches or kisses me.

It actually feels…great!

And that's one other thing that frightens me.

What if I was falling for him? What would happen then?

Was that little voice in my head right? Was that little voice that was telling me to just move away from him for the sake of my heart right?

What if I was rejected and left alone?

What if I had to go through this whole thing all over again?

No, I couldn't. I can't let him in my life and into my heart.

'The heart is the window to the soul. Mine is pretty easy to look into, but getting in is another story'…that was always what I told myself…but looked what happened with Mark?

Hadn't he been the jerk that was let into my heart and that broke it?

Would Troy do the same?

But the thing is, why was I even thinking about him like that? Why was I even thinking about him being my boyfriend? Couldn't I have a guy friend?

That would be fine right? He would not be able to break my heart that bad because he wouldn't have a big impact in it.

Even if a lot of people though that people from the opposite sex couldn't stay friend long enough to not fall for each other, I don't think I really have a choice.

It's either let him in or not. And when he gets in, there's only one door open: friendship.

I sat down in my usual seat, a little bit closer this time to the rocking chair near the place where the babies played with their blocks.

That little girl again got my attention. That same small blonde girl that was in the corner, dressed in a cute flowery soft pink dress, playing with her blocks.

She had caught my attention since the day I got here, but not enough for me to meet her mother. She always seemed so distant thought. And …thoughtful. Could that be possible for a child this young? Or Was It just me imagining things? Probably.

Then, later on, while we were still in homeroom, I saw her mom. She was sitting on the rocking chair, watching her softly and I think that the little girl felt her mom's presence in the room because she looked up from the pile she was making and smiled and then, putting her blocks away, she helped herself up with her hands and managed to walk there, and I smiled the whole time because even if she nearly fell at first, she somewhat started walking perfectly, gracefully.

I really must had been imagining that, maybe this whole thing was influenced by me wanting my child to do the same with me…but who knows?

But just that little moment made my heart twitch in excitement. I really wanted this baby!

After a while of watching them interact with each other, the little girl cried out for feeding and just in the most secretive way, the teenager opened up her blouse and the next thing I knew the girl was sucking in.

It was just amazing and it was the very first time I saw it naturally. Most of the girls around hadn't had enough milk for constant feeding and so had to give their babies milk from the bottle already.

My eyes whelmed up at the sight, and I found myself anticipating my turn, wanting for my time to arrive impatiently, and here the thought of keeping my baby came back again.

My mom and I hadn't talked about this like everything else had been discussed. She just proposed to take care of the baby for me while I finished high school and from there, I could decide what to do. But she said she was going to just be there for me with the baby whatever happened, and so I counted on that.

Nothing would separate me from my child, but I could give her up for adoption, just the time that I finish college and get a job and take care of her or him when I'm ready.

Couldn't I do that?

I think I wasn't the only mom watching that blonde girl on that day. It was just an amazing sight and I could hear her humming to her child while drawing small circle on her small cheek.

I could almost grasp the peace of that moment. It looked so amazing from my point of view, so I couldn't imagine how overwhelming it must be for her mother.

And suddenly, like feeling my gaze towards her direction, I saw the blonde furrow her brow and tighten her hold around the kid when she turned to me, and the child let out a little cry in the sudden movement and the moment that her brown eyes were out of mine, love came back on her face, and she smiled at her daughter reassuringly.

I quickly looked away, not wanting to disturb them any further.

And when I turned to face the teacher, the girl I had seen in the gym with her nose deep into her book was staring at us. And when she saw me looking at her, she turned around again, like she was embarrassed or something.

But after that period, I walked up to her, determined to have more than just eye conversation with her.

Her name was Kelsi. She was really shy and didn't tell me anything when I talked to her at first, like she was oblivious of the fact that I was standing right next to her and that I was actually talking to her.

But then, I think she realized that I wasn't going to eat her alive or anything and she smiled and told me her name in a strong voice. One that I wouldn't expect from someone who seems so small, sad and timid, so…vulnerable.

She was pregnant, which explained why she didn't have kids sleeping or being fed in her arms.

Six Months she said. And I just couldn't believe it because she looked anything than six months pregnant!

And so I just envied her because I wanted to just be just like her, that everyone was oblivious that she was pregnant.

I had no other class with her except for gym session and I asked her who that blonde girl with the deep brunet skin baby was and she seemed hesitant to tell me what she knew.

We were walking towards her next class, which was close to mine and I smiled reassuringly and with a small voice, she said:

"Sharpay Evans. Not everyone know that she has a baby, and I think that she intends on keeping it that way, so watch out on not telling anyone okay?"

Her affirmation was strong and clear and I nodded my head as we separated and she entered her next class. I watched as she made her way through the class, unnoticed and right there two desk before her, sat the Sharpay Evans.

I gulped down as she looked at me, her eyebrows almost touching, and her jaw clenched. It was like she was sending furious signals for me to back-off and somehow I understood and just walked away, and I was strangely somehow, somewhat…scared.

**I think it was about time that I introduced the characters you guys are more familiar with and so I hope that you all are pleased with what is happening right now. And it was a little bit of a filler, so yeah, I hope you are all pleased.**

**Review please?**

**Xoxo**

**God Bless.**

**Tell me what you want to see in the next chapters and you might see that happening!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK!!!!i'm REALLY sorry about the lack of update for all of my stories. it's taking me a while to get back on the computer and write and i'm having what you call a writer's block and mine has been pretty long as you can seee. This story is almost done. i only have to write one chapter and MAYBE an epilogue to end it. **

**I wanted to finish it before posting anymore chapters so i can focus on all the other ones ( mine and the co-writted ones)**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!I PROMISE THAT CHAPTERS WILL COME MORE OFTEN I'm almost in vacation...**

**

* * *

**_LAST TIME_

_  
"Sharpay Evans. Not everyone know that she has a baby, and I think that she intends on keeping it that way, so watch out on not telling anyone okay?"_

_Her affirmation was strong and clear and I nodded my head as we separated and she entered her next class. I watched as she made her way through the class, unnoticed and right there two desk before her, sat the Sharpay Evans._

_I gulped down as she looked at me, her eyebrows almost touching, and her jaw clenched. It was like she was sending furious signals for me to back-off and somehow I understood and just walked away, and I was strangely somehow, somewhat…scared._

**CHAPTER 14**

I've been avoiding Troy. That at least I can now admit.

I really have been avoiding him.

How weird is that thought? I managed to be invisible to my next door neighbor!

But I was doing all of this because I needed to think. Think all of this non-sense out and at some point, I realized that despite all of those things I was afraid that Troy might do to me by being my friend, there was this part in me- and I don't know how profound that feeling is- that I want to let him know me and to get to know him to.

Every day for the past week, I stepped out of the house early and sat in the back of every class. Of course I had to sit next to him in Spanish and I somehow managed to not talk to him.

It felt really strange but It was worth it, I think.

It wasn't easy thought, because he kept on asking how I was, trying to come up with something to say and I could easily feel him getting annoyed at me after a while. He even gave up on Wednesday and just didn't try to talk anything out of me during the rest of the week, which I was grateful for. It feels good thought to be out of school for two days. Weekends are cherished as a teenager!

So I'm sitting right now in from of my computer, looking at cars and strangely enough I find it quite interesting. I've been on the site for Hondas but I decided to go and look for second hand cars.

I wonder thought if my mom will let me drive around while I'm pregnant…But hey! anything could happen right? Anyways my doctor recommended me to just do whatever I use to do but to not drink alcohol, or be near people that smoke or consume it myself. As if!

Monday is the last day of detention, and I intend on going to church with the girls again, maybe bring my mom along with me.

Apparently there was bad weather to where ever she had been and she only came home yesterday and so she had time to buy me some stuff, and the greatest gift of them all was my electric guitar.

I've always been found of them, but never thought my mom would afford to pay one for me.

It's white and it's just beautiful. Right now, it's sitting by my balcony and like the skin of it is gleaming into the sun. It looks amazing. I can't wait to try it out; I just need to get those amplifiers that Zeila said her boyfriend could lend me.

We are going to go to his house tomorrow after church, so I'm pretty excited about that and I promised myself that I wouldn't try it out until then.

My grandpa on my mom's side was a pretty good musician but my mom hadn't inherit of that, but it came full speed to me and my brother, who played the drums and the guitar. But my love from electric guitar was kind of like a reminder of him.

Right now, all I can do is that. Remember him. Both of them.

It use to hurt at first to look at their picture every morning and not having them there, but now I was just trying to have them back and by that I mean do whatever it takes to just have them back. Playing guitar is one step, getting the same car my brother wanted with all the guy stuff in there is another, doing my best and playing my heart out on sports is the most important.

My brother had always bragged about him wanting either a big monster jeep or just a really nice small sports car…One that he could afford anyways.

He wanted either an Honda, Mazda or an Audi, which he said he could easily get new parts for and make great sport cars out of.

I hoped for an Audi. In the list of cars he liked, this one was my favorite. I just hope I could find the right model. The one I would prefer the most and that I knew he would like too.

"This is the car I want!" I exclaimed when I saw the picture of it on the Audi site.

Then I quickly read the description, interested, but stopped when I got into the price

Audi R8

Total price:

$ 114,200.00

"Seriously?" I exclaimed "Who buys those cars?"

I sighted, hopeless, but I didn't give up on my searching.

By the end of the afternoon, I found what I was looking for. The perfect cars, at- I think- average prices were the Audi A5 and Audi A8.

"_We're thinking about an extremely sporty small car including all-wheel drive, an absolute beauty."_ Was what I read on the site.

They looked amazing, and even if I didn't understand most of the car-talk, I knew that I wanted a manual car: 5 gears. Plus, they were what I wanted: sports car, small, beautiful, classy, totally my type..or more my brother's but hey! He wasn't my brother Chris Montez for nothing, he knew what was right about cars, I'm sure.

But I just couldn't make my mom pay this price yet, so I would have to go with driving our SUV around.

So then I googled the information about the cars but at a second used car price and I found pretty good prices, which made me have hope that I could get the car I wanted for a price that my mom wouldn't think twice about getting.

There will totally be talks about this.

I'm so excited!

I went down to the kitchen after my wonderful search and grabbed the waffles box out of the fridge and put three in the toaster. Weird how I was getting breakfast meal in the afternoon. But who cares? I was having a crave! A big one! I shouldn't spend so much time in front of the computer screen but it was worth it right?

I needed to find out what car I would drive my lil baby around in. Or maybe she or he would be safer in the SUV…

------------

"How many of you have had such a hard time handling situations that you just felt like crying out and just die or something?" asked Zack on that Sunday morning during youth group.

I raised my hand, less shyly then the last time I was in this very room.

"Okay, and how many of you have handled this situation well? I mean like going to God for help instead of letting the pain take over you"

I didn't raise my hand. I mostly did some crazy thing and listen to music to distract me from all of those situations.

"Okay. So today, I want to talk to you guys about surrendering to God." He smiled a little. "I know that these days', surrendering is not a word that you would hear often or that you would even enjoy right? No one really likes to surrender to parents or obey to teachers or whatever, or even submitting your Friday night to babysit your little brother or sister right?"

I laughed a little at that comparison. It wasn't the same thing but it was similar and I had a feeling that everyone understood what he meant.

"So guys, I suggest that the next time you guys are tempted to do wrong, or that you feel like the pain is unbearable, the anger building up, you ask God to lead you out of the situation and help you in there."

He motioned forus to open up our Bibles into Psalms 54 and he read verse 3 to 6:

_Strangers are attacking me;  
ruthless men seek my life—  
men without regard for God. _

_4__ Surely God is my help;  
the Lord is the one who sustains me. _

_5__ Let evil recoil on those who slander me;  
in your faithfulness destroy them. _

_6__ I will sacrifice a freewill offering to you;  
I will praise your name, O LORD,  
for it is good._

"This is one of my favorite passages in the Bible. What I like about it is that like In the first verse, David describes all of his problems, because at this time he is attacked by his enemies. But the thing is, that situation is not defeating him enough to not look up to his God, but instead he founds his strength in Him. I can tell you that this is difficult for me to do, and I bet for you guys too, but we still need to work at that. Pray about it let God know that you want to have him guide your every path."He paused looking at us and smiling. "He still continues to worship God even in the time of depression and distressed.

"There's this verse in Corinthians saying that when you are weak, you are very strong, because if your hope remains in the Lord, He is the one that strengthens you even when he seems far away. And you should know that God is never far away. He'll always be right by your side."

I loved the subject of our discussion today. I really enjoyed the talking and the way that my heart was thumping inside of my chest. I think it was God but I can't be sure.

It's like he was telling me to just hold on to him now. Start trusting him and just be with him, praising him.

I still felt like the little stranger today but I felt a little better during the time when Zack decide to play us a song he liked, I think it was called Hosanna.

It went like this; I had the time to capture some of the lyrics:

_I see the king of glory_

_Coming on the clouds with fire_

_The whole earth shakes_

_The whole earth shakes_

_I see his love and mercy_

_Washing over all our sin_

_The people sing_

_The people sing_

_Hosanna_

_Hosanna_

_Hosanna in the highest_

Then in my favorite part it goes like this, I intend to play this on my guitar as soon as I install my amplifiers in.

_Heal my heart and make it clean_

_Open up my eyes to the things unseen_

_Show me how to love like you have loved me_

_Break my heart from what breaks yours_

_Everything I am for your kingdoms cause_

_As I go from nothing to…Eternity._

And then, we sang some more and it was the closure of our youth group time. I really enjoyed myself today, and once again, I'm eager to return.

I was about to leave with the girls when Zack called me back in and pulled me in the back of the room where he searched in his things a little while before her turned back to me smiling.

"I thought you would need this Gabriella. I'm sure it will help you unravel the questions that you have been so boldly asking. I hope that you will make good use of it and I pray that God may lead you with it."I looked down at the Bible in my hands. It was magnificent, like nothing I had ever seen before. It had a soft cover, designed and colored with small flowers of various colors from purple, pink, green and orange, and small writings were in yellow. It was a teen devotional Bible.

"This is the book of life. In there, you will find greater joy. Make good use of it."

I thanked him and started to walk away, I was happy to have this precious book in my hands. Now, I would be able to read too during youth class. When I was at the door, he called my name and I turned facing him.

"I'm welcoming you to the family."

I smiled genuinely and thanked him again before I headed for the hallway were the girls were waiting for me.

We drove up the big drive way that was separated by this automatic gate.

"Zey! You never told me that your boyfriend was like from the upper side!"I exclaimed when the mansion finally came into view.

"It never slipped up, you never asked and Gaby, it's not something you put in every conversation as if: 'Hey Gab guess what? My boyfriend is the 'rich kind' type of guy'"

I laughed a little at her boldness.

She parked her car in the driveway and I just sat there amazed.

We were welcome by Zeke himself who sent away the house keeper who was about to grant us in.

I looked around the big hallway which I presumed was the main one and Zeke made us have a tour of his enormous house.

His parents were out on a business trip, his dad owned his own company and his mom was a big lawyer in it.

There were so many rooms I wondered how he didn't get lost in the house. Then we visited briefly the second floor which had all the rooms in it except for his.

He had his very own floor and that was the basement. It had a really large common room and was designed with things you would only see in movies. There was miniature bowling alley; he had his very own modern ice cream maker with toppings of every kind which reminded me of a dairy queen inside a house, a pool table and air hokey, even a ping pong table.

His room was also very large and he had what seemed like a king size bed, his very own TV with the latest Nintendo gadget. And it was weird seeing them there, because there was the same thing in the common room.

What amazed me more was the fact that there were doors that led to an indoor pool but also a basketball court.

I couldn't help but think "are all these things real?"

I wondered why the indoor pool was necessary though because there was one outside and next to it was a huge tennis court.

I even wondered if his parents had the time to enjoy all of those things. Did he get lonely?

After the tour of the house, we went to the first floor and sat down in one of the coziest living rooms. Zeila sat in a love seat with Zeke and Maja on the big couch with me sitting on the hand rest.

"Aww man! I smell snack!"I nearly screeched after a while of talking and laughing. Something was basking in the big kitchen adjacent to this room.

"Ah!"Zeke sighted, pleased. "I see you have very good nostrils Gabriella"

He got up and gave a quick kiss to Zeila. "I'll bring in my favorite dessert—and snack to cook –in."He smiled at me and I couldn't help to smile back.

He was so charming!

"Hum Zeke those are delicious!"I heard a voice say from behind me.

I frowned. I didn't know this voice and by the looks of things neither did Zeila who turned around to face the blonde, new comer.

I tried to gulp but bile started rising in my throat and my eyes went wide.

She had come stumbling into the room, a plate full of hot cinnamon rolls in her right hand, her left index in her mouth, savoring.

When she saw me standing there, she gasped and the plate she was holding fell dramatically on the ceramic floor.

When the crystal plate found its way on the floor, it broke into pieces and the cinnamon rolls lay on the floor.

I could bet a hundred dollars that I saw fear coursing Sharpay's face, but she quickly recomposed herself and broke into a smile.

Even though I didn't know her well, I could tell that it was totally fake.

"Hum."She looked around still smiling. "I didn't know you had guests Zeke, I'm sorry. I guess I really should stop coming from the back door from the yard."

She was going to leave the room but Zeke called after her and told her to stay.

Things were totally awkward.

Trough Zeila's tanned skin I could tell she felt jealousy and was mad about all of this.

I understood her pain, because every girl standing in the same room as the Sharpay Evans from East High School could feel self conscious even if that girl was wearing something of Prada's expensive dress and Sharpay wearing sweats…Which was really unlikely to happen, ever!

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding when Zeke presented her as being his best friend.

I felt relieved for my friend but I felt her being in the defensive. Sharpay was gorgeous and probably had everything she thought she would never have…everything seemed so perfect on Sharpay.

And I know how Zey feels about people from the opposite sex being best friends. She always said "It will never last a long time being best friends. People attract the other. Best friends between boys and girls is like peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They cannot_ not _mix up."

I didn't like this girl, and I felt like Zeila didn't either.

But I can't say that the blonde in the room felt friendly towards us either. Her expression showed that she did like us, but her eyes glaring at me sent another message.

* * *

**Okay…so a bit of a drama. Lol**

**Sharpay is Zeke's neighbor…and best friend… I'm starting to get disappointed thought 'cuz no one read the story except for my girlee: Andalusia Girl. Whom I love :) ( i know i haven't updated enough for more reviews but i'm hopping i get more ...)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Detention. Last day.

It actually felt great to be sitting there, waiting for Troy to arrive.

I think I'm not avoiding him anymore. I thought this whole thing through and came up to a satisfying conclusion I think…

When the teacher came in, I realized that we hadn't done much on our 'knowing each other better' assignment. That was the whole point of the detention.

And when he got in, I think he understood that too.

Today had been strangely weird. The guys didn't pick at me, or any of us, really. I wonder if they actually grew out of it all, but that can't be done overnight right? So I'm not putting my hopes up, but I can assure you that I'm willing to give him and his team a chance. Maybe there's more to them then what they put up for.

Who knows?

So when he sat next to me, I smiled and I think I saw a glimpse of shock cross his face before a genuine smile appeared. And normally being as dorky as I was, I suddenly frowned and blushed a little. Then we just sat there before I was like:

"So, we are suppose to actually know each other better. I haven't known that much about you except that you are the basket-ball's team captain and that you apparently love that sport"

He nodded and said:

"I like school. But you can't say that to anyone, 'cuz I mean, they would think I was crazy."

I frowned but nodded. I understood.

"I like to hang out with friends, and my idea of a Good Friday night is just so sit around, eat junk food while playing some awesome video games, kinda like getting all the calories and fun before the energy gets spent on the next day while in practice. But then sometimes I volunteer to help my grandpa at the pet shop and stuff." He smiled.

"Hey do you like sports?"He asked after a while but before I could answer he shook his head "Probably not. No girls do these days"

"hey!"I protested "Take that back, I love sports. Haven't you notice? Didn't you see how I enjoyed basketball?"

"Wait."He looked at me, his eyes wide. "That was you playing out there?"

I smacked him playfully on the arm.

He nodded "Sorry, I kinda 'forgot you were a girl, because when you are up for a game, you sure don't act like it."

"Really?"

He nodded and I raised my eyebrows. "How?"

He shrugged like he didn't really know how to explain what he meant. "You just seem different, like not afraid to fall, not afraid to tackle, to defense, attack, shoot and you are just like…a boy. Like a real boy."

I laughed at him but he looked serious so I stopped and search for something in my school bag. He watched as I took out my wallet from there and opened it up.

I handed it to him, he looked down at it and back at me with a questioning look.

When I didn't say anything he took it and looked at the picture I showed.

"That's my brother. Chris." I smiled down at the picture of my brother doing a layup. He looked so handsome in that picture, and I remembered the special occasion of his team beating up that stupid rivalry school. "He was a basketball player. The best I've ever met. …Well, not because he was my brother, but really, I got to tell you that I never saw someone get into the game so much as he used too."

"I'm sure I could beat him up" Troy joked

I smiled a little but shook my head. "I doubt that. _I _could beat you with my eyes closed Troy."

"Oh yeah little missy?"

I nodded.

"Well, I bet that you can't. Actually we'll do that. We're betting on it."He said getting excited.

"And as you are going to lose, what do _I_ get in reward?" I asked, liking the prospect of this.

"You seem sure of yourself Montez. If I lose, which I _won't_ I promise to do…hum." He hesitated but just for a split second. "I promise to do the whole Spanish assignment. And if you lose which you _will_, you do it."

We shook our hands to make the deal and the bell suddenly ringed and announced the last of our detention session. And it felt weird, to not go there anymore for detention with him. It had already been a week in this and I never thought I would feel like going back. I thought I would be happy to finally be free. But now that I look at the situation, it was pretty lame to have this time with him ending when our friendship just began.

Wow. That sure felt good to think about.

Friendship. Nice word.

Troy and I as friends. Sounds Great.

I giggled a little at myself as I got up and picked up my book bag.

"I hope you are laughing at the prospect of you losing your bet Montez."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Okay first, I am going to win the game, and second I wasn't thinking about that."

He opened the door wider to let me pass. "What were you thinking about then?"

"Us being friends" I said finding the courage to look up in his deep blue eyes. They seemed more aqua today.

"I like the sound of that Montez"

I smiled at him and he did so also and I stepped outside of the room with him on my heel.

I went towards my locker and got what I needed, and he was still there behind me when I closed it.

He was leaning against the locker next to me watching me intently.

It suddenly felt weird and I looked at my shoes, slightly embarrassed.

But then I don't know what happened and where it came from, but he suddenly lifted my chin slowly with his hand and looked deep into my eyes.

Just this simple contact sent those flutters back again.

"You need to stop feeling shy around me. We're friends now. And I like to see those big chocolate orbs." He whispered in my ear as he leaned towards me.

I smiled at him and he winked before he walked away.

I sighted and was suddenly excited about this whole bet thing again.

I was just wondering one thing :

Troy is a boy, so therefore he probably had this vision of boys being undefeatable. I could prove him wrong on a basketball court but thing is, will that make us loose our friendship?

***

I looked over my schedule again, trying to make sure that I didn't skip anything out of my 'to do list' for school.

I sighted and let myself fall on the bed when I realized that everything was already done.

All assignments completed. My essay for English is done, my algebra homework set in stone and my notes from science, physics and chemistry were all studied along with the underlined stuff in history.

I will ace the little quiz that said she would give us on the things we saw in History.

I made some noises with my mouth as I looked around my room, bored.

_Pride and prejudice, Romeo and Juliette, Notebook, Hamlet, Othello, Contemplations_…I sighted when I realized that I had read all those books over a thousand times already. My nightstand books have got to be changed. I looked over at my book wall.

It's like I had my very own library here. Even if it was only two columns of books, all the shelves were full of books, except for the last shelf on the right. Some of my books were missing from all of this moving around thing and so I will have to order some new ones.

Speaking of which, I should do this right now, it will give me something to do in my boredom.

I logged on but before I had time to put up a fresh browser, I heard a knock.

Normally I wouldn't jump if someone knocked on my door, but 1) the house is completely empty, 2) the front door is locked so therefore the person would have to ring the bell before being able to knock on my bedroom door and 3) this was not the noise of someone knocking on a wood door.

I glanced to my right and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Troy you scared me!"

I furrowed my brow as I opened the double doors of my balcony window. "You have got to use the front door from now on. What is it with you and trees?"

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, which I think is a really sweet move.

"Sorry Montez. I didn't mean to scare the hell out of you."

"Hey! Language mister" I said pointing a finger at him and he chuckled softly, which I think is just the cutest thing ever.

"And I love climbing trees. I won a golden medal for tree climbing when I was six" He declared, looking outside to the tree.

"Really?"I asked surprised.

"No" He looked at me with a funny look and I just couldn't help but fake a hurt feeling.

He smiled and I motioned for him to take a seat on my desk.

"Nice computer!"He exclaimed as he ran a hand on my flat screen Mac desktop.

"Thanks. My mom just came from this business trip and like she had time to pick up new gadgets for me" I said as I sat down on my bed. "Check this out"

I pointed to a box on my little couch by the window.

"Is this what I think it is?" Troy said his eyes wide and I laughed at his expression. He took the box in his head and he just looked like a child on Christmas day and I just couldn't help but look at him in awe.

"It's an early college present" I said.

"Where do you want to go?"he asked as his eyes pleaded from admission to open the box.

"I'm born to go to either Stanford or Harvard. But I'm more into Stanford."

He came sitting next to me as he set the laptop on my bed next to me.

"Man I love Apple"

"You aren't the only one Troy" I said, smiling at the black Mac book. He turned on the laptop and I was happy that he was the first one to turn it on, strangely.

He looked mesmerized.

I watched him a while before he closed the screen and set the slick laptop on my desk and looked around my computer.

"Stanford huh? Why this university?"

I shrugged even if he couldn't see me. "That's what my mom ever wanted for me. We talked about it since like I've been going to school so..."

He looked at me from over his shoulder, and somehow I think he saw right through me, but didn't push the subject any further.

"Nice choice of cars by the way" he said. I could feel him smiling.

"Thanks."

"Hey Belle, would you enjoy it if I came car shopping with you? I'm looking for cars also. I know this great se—"

He didn't finish his sentence because I interrupted him.

"What did you just call me?"I asked in disbelief. Suddenly I felt a warm feeling inside of me and it lingered there a moment as I kept staring at him and I realized that it was sadness.

I think he realized in what state of pain that simple nickname put me in because he said:

"Oh…Hum…Sorry. If you don't like it, I won't…"

"No, it-It's okay" I said with what I hopped was a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and I let myself fall on my back again, putting my hands behind my head and stared at the sealing. "Did you get tired of Montez all of a sudden mister?"

I could feel him watching me intently.

"I would never."

I laughed at his childness.

He sure was different than the jerk I presumed he was…

And once again I realized one thing: You shouldn't judge a book from its cover. Ever, because then, you miss all of the sweetness of the punch.

But something more important, he was showing me Troy…not the basketball captain and most popular jock of East High and that's all I ever asked for.

**I hope you enjoyed all of that. I know I did!**

**Leave a review for me? I think this story is coming along well. Better than I thought it would, got to say that I thought many times of putting it down…Guess God didn't want that from me huh?**

**Muahz to you all who read and review or don't :) I love you all!**

**Prettykouka**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**I hope all of you will appreciate this chapter. It's mostly filler, but it's important also for the rest of the story…so enjoy!**

**I love you all who even if you don't review, read the story and add as favorite or alerts.**

**Thank for everything. :)**

**Xoxo**

**PRETTYKOUKA!!!**

"AHHH!!" I'm not the kind of girl who shrieks for no reason, but I got to say that I wasn't expecting this and it was just pretty scary when it happened.

I walked up, breathing heavily and glaring at how was on the other side of the door.

"Belle…" I sighted in relief.

It was him. Not that I expected it to be anyone else…

He was still using that nickname for me… and it reminds me of Chris so much that it tugs on my heart every time he says it "You should stop freaking out when you hear me coming from your balcony"

I glared at him more and soften a little when he kissed my cheek softly.

"Anyways Bolton. Are you ready for our game?"

He scratched the back of his neck, a movement I realized he did when he was nervous a little about something.

"Yeah, about that…"He started.

"Oooh!" I exclaimed back, "is somebody forfeiting already?"

"What? Montez, I would never miss out on a basketball game! You should know that" He shook his head. "I have to study for the history quiz thing tomorrow. I totally forgot about that and it was thanks to me checking the teachers board that I realized that we really were having one…I stink at remembering dates. I need help"

I smiled at him. "What should I have in return of my services Mister?"

"What?"His eyes went wide and I laughed at his expression.

"I was just kidding Troy. Don't worry. Now come on let's get to work."

I handed him my notes and I helped him out with the important dates, setting them in chronological order and with the import events next to them.

We worked all night and he ended up having dinner with me. Mom was still at work and I got to cook dinner, leaving her share in the fridge.

***

"Are you ready?" I smiled at Troy as he was standing in the doorway before History class.

"Not really" I could tell he was nervous about this whole thing.

"Look, I know Ms. Pelletier is hard on her quiz stuff, but I can assure you that you'll do great. I promise."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"Troy asked, raising his eye brows at me.

I smiled reassuringly and leaned in whispering my 'secret' into his ear. "I prayed for you, so you'll be fine. Don't worry"

I took his hand before he could say anything and dragged him in his seat before I made my way to my own and sitting down, drawing out a pencil from my bag.

I think he looked shocked at first but relaxed after a while and concentrated on his paper.

When it was time to give back the sheets to the teacher, he turned around and winked at me, and I couldn't help but blush.

I was happy God had answered both my prayer about him not failing and me 'acing' it.

I would totally be number one for all my classes this year.

Stanford, here I come!

That statement can only come true when I fully set my mind on what to do about this baby.

But I read this thing in the Bible last night, which of whom I already forgot the reference but I think it was around Matthew 6…that Jesus was telling everyone to "stop worrying about tomorrow for tomorrow will weary about itself..." and Luke 12: "life is more important than food and the body more important than clothes…so don't worry so much about all these things because your Father in Heaven knows you need them".

I like to read and memorize verses from the Bible. Plus the one I own right now has those colorful pages where there are assembles of verses of reassurance, courage, love and more to help you build up your faith. It's pretty cool.

So that's what I need to keep on telling myself. I need to stop worrying and let things happen in their time being. There's more to life than just thinking about the future right?

So I'm trying to enjoy the present while I still can, while I still get the chance to enjoy the great moments and all…

---

Seriously!

I can't believe this! I can't believe I was a stupid as I was.

I was seating there in the main room in the TPP building and I was doing extra hours, helping out and stuff and Sharpay just bursts into the room.

She looks furious because I'm actually making her daughter get some rest for her nap time.

She narrows her eyes and stops dead in her tracks like she had seen a dying mice or something.

"What do you think you are doing?"She nearly shrieks and some of the people in the room turn to look at us because most babies are now in little mat sets on the floor.

She takes the brunet girl from my arms furiously which of course causes the kid to start crying. Loud. I still didn't understand how Sharpay being as blonde as she is could have a kid with skin nothing like hers. It was way darker. I came to the conclusion the other day that the father must be a dark skin man, which would explain the tanned skin of the child and the brown roots…she does have dark blonde hair!

"Well, thanks very much Gabriella" She turns to walk away from me.

Of course I just look at her incredulously because first of all, I wasn't the one to cause the kid to start crying and second of all, I thought we were going to be friends!

How stupid was I to think that someone as icy as Sharpay Evans would actually want to be friends with me?

I was so stupid and blinded by who knows what! I can't believe I actually thought that she was sincere at Zeke's house the other day when she was acting all nice and friendly.

She's such a …ARGH! I got to calm down thought, because when I'm angered, lots of bad things can happen.

She sits across the room from me and I think she realized that I was just helping out on the napping thing and I once again, think that she's friendly but shake that off even when the look she gave me was clearly saying 'sorry, I'm having a bad day…we still can't be friends thought'

I groaned and directed myself to another kid, singing him a lil lullaby and stroking his cheeks while smiling to him as he started at me with his big eyes filled with tears.

I love kids. I just realized how much I do.

Oh! I'm getting excited again about when I'll get to do this. It's going to be just the most interesting and thrilling part of my existence! No emphasis!

The feeding, reading, changing, shopping and all that stuff makes me, once more consider keeping the baby.

I sighted and smile when the little boy—whose name is Samuel or Samy—starts falling asleep.

I wish I could do the same, but I had to head out to the library and get that book for English class and preparing for the next subjects I would have after this study period.

What a day.

I can't wait to head home and continue the song I started writing yesterday.

Troy said we would have our game on Friday and then on Saturday he would take me car shopping. I can't wait; hopefully I'll find the perfect car.

I think I'll pray about it? …

**Yeah, so I hope you liked this, I know it was pretty short but mark my words, this is not the end of it and more action and drama are coming along. I think this is the story I wrote most on, because so far I have like what? 16 chapters!**

**Lol. I hope to see reviews up!**

**Love you all**

**Prettykouka**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17!**

**I hope you enjoy this! Well, the story is almost done. I decided after a few days debate to just delete all the extra drama I planned for this story and keep it short and nice. Maybe I'll make a composition of one-shots with all I had planned for it. You never know.**

**I hope you guys enjoy all of this. **

**Read and review please!**

God revealed himself to me last night.

Oh man! I'm pretty happy to say that.

Well, after praying about how Sharpay hated me and how I was pretty tired of it, I found this verse of reassurance in this archive page in my Bible saying

"Love your enemies, do good to those who hate you"

Of course, I can't remember the reference exactly but it's there and I memorized it.

Anyways, so that's exactly what I'll do today.

This is my goal for the day :)

Second, this is the my 'I think I'm pregnant' anniversary.

Well not anniversary really, but I'm happy about it even thought when that deduction came with fear and sadness and a lot of 'freaking out' four months ago.

Now I'm rejoicing because I think that having this baby is one of the happiest things in my life.

I mean even if this happened in an earlier timeline of life: I'm going to be a mom!

I mean you have to be happy about that!

God willing I'll be able to breast feed and produce enough milk to continue to do so until the baby is old enough to eat its own food.

Anyways I'm excited and Kelsi realized it when I sat next to her in the van this morning and I had to explain to her all of it and she wished me a happy 'month-versary'

Pretty cool name don't you think?

Well, I got to the teen center all happy, remembering my mission of the day with dearest Sharpay. And so when I sat on my usual seat, I was disappointed of not seeing her there and intrigued on why she was not there and her daughter still once again playing with her Legos, her best friend.

I shrugged it off thought as today, we learned about how to stay calm when we feel the contractions, how to breathe and all that through the pain and learning how to relax to not alert or scare the baby.

"You guys have to remember that this baby living in your womb right now is part of you and can feel and detect whatever emotion you have. So the more you stress out the more it will affect the baby and the more alerted it will be. You don't want that, alright?"

I have to remember that when the pain starts coursing through my body.

A specialist came over to us (still pregnant or not) and distributed books. For some of us still in this process we got two:

"How to raise a baby" and "Moterhood from the start"

Well the second book pretty much goes through every aspect of being a teenage mom and all, how you get family support, friend support and in some cases(which is sadly not mine) the father's.

I don't mind it thought. He's the one losing out on all of it.

I just hope that he doesn't get all "it's also my child" after he sees how beautiful the kid will turn out to be.

And I hope that this little life has nothing in common with him, because he's a complete jerk---

Hum…who is still loved by God and so should be loved by me too…

I'm learning right?

***

"hey Gabriella, I got a new job for you." Majalhia exclaimed from across the room.

She ran up to me and dropped a file on my desk.

"You are going to write another article for the paper. Everyone loved your article last time and you know that the operation 'get more people to read the paper' is on and we really need boosters."

I nodded as I looked over the choice of topics that I could write about.

"Zey said that she would take the "protect the planet" article. As you can see this issue is all about that. We are doing like a pre-Earth day thing. I mean we all think that we shouldn't wait until that day to take care of it you know? Everyone has a copy of this, so be sure to tell me which one you pick by this afternoon okay? 15 minutes meeting during free period this afternoon."

I nodded and she strolled out of my English class and into the hallway.

I was off course early in my class, no need to really specify that.

I looked over at the list and quickly took out my orange highlighter and marked over the topics I could write about until I had to put it away when the teacher came in and started writing on the board an exercise for us to do within the two consecutive hours that we had this subject.

Analysis of Shakespeare's Othello and 'put-together'a scene of it.

I can do that.

Oh great. Partner project.

Advanced English class, I shouldn't get a bad work partner right?

"I've written the names of the characters of the scene each of you will have to represent on each sheet. This mix was done by a draw so don't think that your characters and partners were necessarily chosen by me. This is the first time that you don't get to choose who your partner is but I think it's a good thing Three groups will present to the class their project next week."

The teacher passed in each isle, making sure everyone had received their sheet..

When she got near my desk she smiled and that reassured me a little. I really liked working alone on projects because then, I wouldn't have to assure myself that the other person works too or even have to correct the mistakes of the other person.

Happened before and I ended up doing all the work, but I got to admit that for the Spanish project, Troy did his part of the job even if we decided that all the work was to be done by the person who loses the bet.

I slowly turned the paper side up, doing a quick prayer as to having a good partner and my eyes widened when I saw the name of who I had to work with.

This could not be possible.

I don't even recall having this specific person in this class.

I looked around, making sure that I wasn't blind, making sure that I was right, that this person was not in Advanced English.

But in the back of the room, there she sat watching me like her eyes were going to burn me alive.

I can't believe I was too be Sharpay's partner for this. And since when was she in Advanced ENGLISH?????!!

"Love Gaby! Love!"I had to whisper to myself while biting my lower lip.

"No need to come protesting after the class, it's not going to work. Now gather up your things and change seats so that you may start now."

Did she just say what I think she just said?

Oh great, no pleading. I'm the luckiest girl on the planet on the moment, aren't I?

**I know, its really short and that's the reason why I'm posting a second chapter to hold you guys up but to compensate for my lack of updates.**

**Thanks for everything!**

**And I also updated once in a lifetime! so check it out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Hey everyone!i hope you all will like this chapter very much:)**

Sharpay and I sat together during those two torturous hours of English. It seemed like it was never going to end. I kept on looking up from my work to the clock only to be disappointed when it only moved an inch.

Each time a second passed by, the ticking of the clock seemed to get louder.

We worked along what we were to do though and as weird as it is to admit it, she's a pretty interesting person to work with and easy going on the work too because she knew the play by heart and we didn't have to search lots for examples, the backup of our arguments. We already knew lots of quotes and the styles figures most used in there.

The project was due to the next Tuesday. I had an article to write and some History and Chemistry notes to review along with French verbs to study for this week.

Which meant less time to work on the English assignment.

So I proposed to Sharpay to work during our free period or over the weekend on Saturday morning so that we may be done and at least be ready on time for Tuesday. There's no way I would be staying up late on Monday night to finish it.

I was hoping she was going to agree with me with both suggestions but that did not happen.

"I can't. I have homeroom at the TPP building when you have free period and on Saturdays I take Any to the park for a mother-daughter day. Sorry. We'll have to find other places and time"

"I don't have that Sharpay. You don't understand that these are the only times I have free to myself. I can only work for a few hours on Saturday morning. I have other occupations later on."I started to argue, referring to the car shopping with Troy and the rest of my studies.

The bell finally rang and strangely I wish I had more time to set the date and time of where we would finish this stupid assignment.

But to my reassurance, she looked at me and even if she was frowning, her brows almost touching, she said:  
"Fine, Saturday morning three hours of work and to study the parts and practice them. The park that is downtown around 9. Don't be late. Anastasia will be there."

She got up so that I wasn't able to say a thing, gathered her things and got out of the room without a single wave or smile, her eyes steady in front of her.

I did the same and hurried to my locker to prepare for my next class.

The week went by fast, and I had time to write my article about making a difference. In the article I developed the sensitive subject of having many children dying each day of hunger and sickness. How we could make a difference in taking a part in the money we use daily to send to those in need kids.

Instead of shopping each weekend for stuff we barely use, we should take that money and invest in our community, helping organizations to raise money and help out around the world.

Overall, we had a great response on the next issue of that paper. So much that our teacher and Majalhia got me in their office and talked to me about having my first own column. Just like Troy and Zeila had.

It was weird, and I didn't want to accept it, due to the fact that I knew nothing about how to write a column and surely nothing about having to write something for the publication that was twice a week!

I have no time for this!

But they insisted and I ended up agreeing with the condition of having my columns only published on the Friday issue, giving me a week to write a column for the rest of the year or so.

Lots of work, but I think I can handle it. If I can't, then I'll just have to let go of this activity.

And with that goes my place of photographer in the paper. Except for the fact that I still organize the front page until they find me a replacement so I can focus on the column.

Friday, Troy and I had our famous game and Chad came to assist.

It was weird now that Chad finally stopped to bug me around, but it felt good to be at ease.

It was really a fun game of one on one.

"I can't believe you let a girl beat you man!"Chad laughed as Troy laided on the grass tired.

"Hey! If you weren't paying attention, she's pretty good! She caught me off guard" he replied tiredly. I took a sip of my bottled water, smiling at my victory.

"It was a nice game Wildcat. You aren't bad yourself!"I smirked and he glanced over at me with a sweet smile.

"Ok…Did I miss on something? When did you guys start being such friends for Gabriella to call you wildcat?"

They both blushed and didn't answer a curious Chad.

Changing the subject quickly, Troy sat up and grabbed his bottle of water as well. "I guess I should start working on that Spanish assignment of ours."

"Come to think of it. You don't have to"

"But that was the bet" Troy protested and Chad nodded, backing his best friend.

"Yeah, but I did most of the assignment already." I said referring to my time on the homework yesterday during free period.

He didn't let me get away with it anyway and he insisted on that. But the next morning, I rang at his house, his mom answered with a mug of coffee in her hand and greeted me in.

Not wanting to wake the boy up at such an early time, I slip the envelope containing all my work, down the space of his door.

He couldn't ignore it. I knew he would not.

Then I was off to the park.

I found Sharpay already there, pushing the light dark skin girl on a baby swing.

I smiled at her and I saw the smallest response at the corner of her mouth which reassured me. I sat on a bench near them and took out all I needed for the work and added more stuff to our arguments as I re-read the play and found new structures.

I didn't realize when she came nearby until I heard the sweet giggles of the kid as she played and both her mom's and her hair.

I smiled at the kid. Anastasia looked adorable in her sunflower pink and yellow dress, which off course got me to think about having my own little girl to myself.

I did a small silent prayer that this wish would come to reality after nine months.

We got to work without really speaking, Anastasia sitting on the table playing with her dolls.

"I like the way you wrote this paragraph. It's really well said."

I'm sure I looked bedazzled because she frowned a little and then went out laughing at my expression which caused even more shock.

Sharpay had just laughed and complimented me.

I smiled again and mumbled thank you.

"Oh come on, don't be shy about your skills, I read your last article in the school's paper, you aren't bad of a writer you know that? If I were in charge I would give you a column just like the anonymous kid…T-Basketball. Do you know him?"

I nodded.

"Hum that's cool." She said with a smile, erasing a line and writing something else to replace it. "it would be better said this way."

She looked at me for approval as I read the new line and nodded in agreement.

"I think you know him more that I do though." I said as I realized that Troy and Sharpay pretty much hanged out a lot with each other, Sharpay being the only girl sitting at the jock table without being a jock herself. But also the fact that most of the time, if Troy wasn't hanging with the basketball team, he was with Sharpay and Ryan.

"That would surprise me."

"I'm sure you'll know in time."I smiled at her, knowing how sensitive Troy was bout his double identity only having Chad, the girls and me know about the rest of his world outside of the school premises.

We worked a little more until Sharpay got up to go to the public bathrooms in the area where the park was separated by the public pool.

Anastasia was playing in the sand box, a few meters away from where we took a break on a hill, with a few children her age.

I took out from my bag my bottled apple juice, taking my eyes away from the child and plopping some raisins into my mouth after taking a swing of the cool juice.

When I looked back to the sand box, the child was gone.

I stood up making sure that the blonde haired with light brown skin kid was still not there, and she wasn't. I looked around but didn't see her.

Sharpay was just coming back near me and she looked at me, frowning once again at my expression.

She glanced where her child should have been, but instead of panicking, she looked back at me with a small smile.

"It's okay. Any likes to play in other spots besides the sand box. You just got to find her after a few minutes though"

"I don't know how long she's been gone Sharpay."

She gulped down what I think was a lump in her throat. She looked around as I did; dropping the juice in a near trash can as I made frenetic movements, searching.

I was panicking, praying hard in my head that the young kid was fine and was just playing around, that we would find her soon.

I searched again and again. I even lost Sharpay, not knowing where she would seek.

Then I turned around towards the road and realized that someone had left the fences' door open and who was heading out of there?

Anastasia. I recognized her from her bright sundress.

I felt my eyes grow out of their orbits and I ran to the spot where I saw the child walking.

I ran as fast as my feet would allow them. I wasn't close to her at all but I made sure that each second that pasted by, I got closer to her.

My feet soon started ached and my heart burned as it pounded blood trough my veins, and just as I walked out of the fence door, she was already crossing the road, not looking if there was a car coming, probably too young to understand this.

But there was one, much to my fear, and I ran faster, if that was even possible as my feet ached. Just as I heard a loud honk of the SUV, I jumped right in front of it, blocking the kid from the impact and pushing her off to the sidewalk.

I heard a loud sound that corresponded to the breaks and felt pain all over my body as the car hit my stomach.

**Yup that's where I'm ending this chapter. Sorry!haha!i wanted to end it at chapter 20 but I guess # 20 will have to be the epilogue or something.**

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this.**

**There was much drama to come before this chapter but I decided to skip all of that and come short to it. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review even when you didn't.**

**Thank you very much!:) **

**PS: terribly sorry for the lack of updates these days really!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**For that last chapter, I decided to not make it someone's point of view necessarily but instead, starting it with a general one. Hope that it's okay and that I'll get some reviews as this story comes to an end.**

**Could you imagine??!!**

**I started this story thinking bout having it only as a tree shot and look where it got!! Chapter 19! AMAZING I tell you! :) then just today, I was looking at my page and realized I had 24 reviews for this story! This is incredible! **

**On with it!:) **

**LAST TIME**

**------------------**

_I turned around towards the road and realized that someone had left the fences' door open and who was heading out of there? _

_Anastasia. I recognized her from her bright sundress._

_I felt my eyes grow out of their orbits and I ran to the spot where I saw the child walking._

_I ran as fast as my feet would allow them. I wasn't close to her at all but I made sure that each second that pasted by, I got closer to her._

_My feet soon started ached and my heart burned as it pounded blood trough my veins, and just as I walked out of the fence door, she was already crossing the road, not looking if there was a car coming, probably too young to understand this._

_But there was one, much to my fear, and I ran faster, if that was even possible as my feet ached. Just as I heard a loud honk of the SUV, I jumped right in front of it, blocking the kid from the impact and pushing her off to the sidewalk. _

_I heard a loud sound that corresponded to the breaks and felt pain all over my body as the car hit my stomach._

**-----------**

_In the distance, trough the morning sun and few gathering clouds, the small population of Albuquerque could hear the sirens of the ambulance and police trucks._

_A number of people had gathered around the road some moms horrified by the scene. They watched as the teenage brunettes' body laid right there in the middle of the street with blood pouring out from her sides from where the car had hit her and not so far away a blonde teenager holding a shrieking and crying kid. _

_Soon enough, the pediatrics came and with the help mostly of the police, pushed everyone away from the scene and both forces did their job._

_Soon after they had securely gotten the girl into the ambulance truck after the delicate operation of getting her settled there, they rushed out of the street towards the closest hospital._

***

Gabriella woke up to an un-ending loud beeping sound, so loud it felt like it was going to damage her ear terribly.

She did a movement of her hands so that they might cover her ears but only one moved, the other one pinned in place because of the pressure it was receiving from another person's hand.

She looked down to her arm, happy that the sound seemed more distanced now and realized that it was Troy that has holding her hand.

In response of her movements, Troy stirred up and looked at her with tired and worried eyes.

"Where's my mom, and where am I ?" Gabriella managed to get out, but it came out in a fainted whisper, with her voice breaking as she tore her eyes away from the blue ones and around the peach walled room.

"She went back home to change and get some sleep. She seemed pretty tired when I came in and with Maja, Zeila and even Sharpay's agreements to look after you, she decided to head back home and get some sleep." Troy replied, worried as to how to break the news to her. "And you are at the hospital"

At that last phrase, Gabriella looked back at Troy and with her free hand reached out to touch her belly, looking down to it, trying to feel even a fainted bit of life in there, but it felt moochy, like her old self, four months ago, before she got pregnant: lifeless.

Gabriella's expression just then said it all, no words needed to be said as she questioned Troy silently to have a false confirmation, to know that her estimation of her losing her child being true. How she wished she was wrong at that statement.

Troy was unable to keep his gaze at her then, confirming what she didn't want to face just then.

Impulsively, her eyes filled with water as she realized that all her plans with this baby were now gone.

She suddenly felt numb, and turned away from Troy, leaning to her side, wincing as pain coursed her body.

"I'm sorry Gabriella"

She didn't reply, it hurt too much.

'No, this did not just happen, I did not just kill this baby. I did not just lose my baby!' she screamed to her head, unable to believe what was happening.

She could feel her heart beats increasing like crazy but also the pace of the beeping sounds getting much closer, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe what just happened.

It didn't feel right and all of a sudden, her life felt incomplete without this child.

How could it be that the curtain of death was falling on her, how could it be that she lost the most important piece of life ever to come in her existence?

Gabriella didn't realize when the nurse came rushing into the room and implanting into her shoulder blade, a long needle with a white substance that soon caused her to calm down and fall once again in unconscious, but as her eyes shot, she saw a picture of the scene that happened at that same time yesterday and her world fell into darkness again.

When she finally woke up, she felt at peace, weirdly.

It was though a comforting feeling; she opened her eyes to a dimmed light room.

She turned her head and saw Sharpay sitting in the arm chair with an arm scratched Anastasia cuddled in her arms. The red marks on her skin showed that her skin was still slightly wounded.

The teenage mom was staring back at Gabriella, none of them daring to break the silence but trough that eye exchange, were able to communicate; Sharpay being the only one visiting her and not having pity in her eyes.

"I've been through the same Gabriella. You feel so weird. It seems like your own little universe is turned off with that life that was destroyed right inside you, but don't feel like it was your fault, don't let the feeling of guilt, feeling like you were the murderer get to you." Sharpay finally said breaking their silent exchange and talking as if she could see what Gabriella had been thinking before she had fell into unconsciousness two days ago.

"I've gone through the same thing with her" the blonde added as she looked sweetly at the sleeping child. "Ryan was the one that took care of me all this time along with Zeke finding out about me losing his second child."

She paused, seeing her mistake in not taking the time to think through all of her sentences and letting the word 'his' out of her mouth.

She looked at Gabriella, unable to fix her expression but relieved when Gabriella smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay, I had my guess after a while" the brunette whispered. "Go on please."

Sharpay smiled and nodded. "Well, we didn't have one child after the other, no" She continued, shaking her head, "Anastasia was suppose to have a twin, but I lost one of the baby along with her having some problems when she was born. She's so fragile. I had this feeling of guilt all the tree months after her twin dyed. It was eating inside me so much that it's only when I broke down one day to Zeke that I realized that it wasn't my fault, I didn't willingly kill this creature.

"I wanted to believe though that somewhere deep inside my womb that this baby still lived. It was a miracle that I had survived and Any with that but we both did…"

"Thank God for that" Gabriella cut her in, now realizing that the peace she felt when she woke up was familiar and felt exactly like every time God was showing her that he was there for her.

Sharpay shrugged. "I guess…yeah, I'll say that it was quite a miracle. Zeke and Ry keep on calling her like that. Miracle Any or Miracle baby. The doctors say that they had only seen one case of a twin surviving like Any did but tragically the mom passed away soon after. But I didn't."

"You could say that you are a miracle mommy then huh?"Gabriella smiled "Maybe God didn't want you out of the life of this child"

Once again, Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know maybe. But Gabriella, how can you be so attached to God after what has happened? You have such great faith. After my accident, I surely didn't believe more than I did."

It was Gabriella's time to shrug and think about what Sharpay had just said.

"I guess it's because that over the past few months, I've learned that no matter what situation God is always by my side, guiding me, leading me. Whether I'm broken or in tears whether I'm in pain and suffering, I know that God is right there, all things work together for good even when it seems like the end. I don't know how to explain it, but for some reason I think that this is for the best."

After a short pause, Gabriella continued letting her feelings out and without knowing it, words of wisdom came out of her mouth as she felt the peace whelm up even more inside her. This time thought, she had enough faith in God to know this period of rain and storm in her life would only last a moment, the unborn baby being in heaven with God.

Like she knew, it can't rain forever.

The baby that she had been growing love for was just a love bug in her life.

She's there for a while and then, flies out into nature.

**I don't know if this end is too cliché. But I think it pretty much is.**

**I hope you liked it though.**

**Leave a review. This is the end of the story.**


End file.
